


A Game of Doom

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Heroes [11]
Category: Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville, Smallville Season 11 (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Battle, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Epic, F/M, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Team as Family, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Doctor Doom and Lex Luthor execute their evil plan while a deadly power approaches, attacking the Heroes of Earth-199999, Earth-167 and Earth-10005 from all fronts. Part 11 of the 'Heroes' series.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), Sif/Thor, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Heroes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464196
Comments: 67
Kudos: 20





	1. Commencement of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville, or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So here we are with Part 11 of the 'Heroes' series. Like I promised at the end of the Deadpool story, I am going to follow the order in which I said I would do stuff, though I will still be doing my Avengers/Buffy crossover side-by-side with all of these stories.
> 
> Also, in 'Of Speedsters and Forces' I originally had Javier Bardem as Dr. Doom but after a suggestion from Brainstorm Sorcerer, I have changed the actor to Cillian Murphy, because he can play all the compelling aspects of Doom rather well.
> 
> I would also like to thank Brainstorm Sorcerer for his help with this story, because my ideas and chronology for the story were a total mess, but with his help, we managed to make it coherent and might I say even brilliant, I guess.
> 
> So thank you very much to Brainstorm Sorcerer. Couldn't have done this without you. And thank you to him for the title of this story as well.
> 
> So, let us begin.

Earth-10005, New York, Latverian Embassy

A tall, imposing, terrifying man wearing armor and a green cape and hood, with a mask to cover his face sat on his throne, looking down at a chessboard, with all the pieces on it.

A young man suddenly walked into the room, wearing a suit, as he looked down at Doom. "Sir, we have gotten wind of what you are about to do."

"And what might that be, Mr. McDonald?" Doom asked in a deathly calm voice.

"You plan to take over this Earth, don't you?" Lindsey McDonald asked but got no response as he took out a paper from his coat and put it down. "I am sorry, but we cannot let that happen. The Senior Partners want a meeting with you so we can hash out the details."

"Wolfram and Hart", Doom rolled his eyes. "Always trying to play the game from the shadows, and in turn, losing it."

Doom picked up the paper and in front of the shocked Lindsey, it combusted in his hand, making the man back off in horror. "Tell the Senior Partners once I am done with this Earth, I shall come for them. But then again, they fail to deal with a lowly Vampire with a soul, they have no hope against the greatest mind in the Multiverse! And perhaps you should ask them to check the building of their LA branch on Earth-92. The Beast may be slow, but his capability of destruction is high."

Lindsey McDonald simply looked down, feeling humiliated, and walked off in the other direction, past Lex Luthor who walked in.

"We're ready", Lex told him with a nod.

Doom looked at him, his eyes boring through the Luthor's soul.

"Then…..begin."

Lex nodded and started walking away when Doom said to him-

"Your history for failure is extensive, Luthor. Change that, or I will."

Lex gave no response to the subtle threat against him and walked out of the room, knowing what he had to do.

_Deconsecrated plays_

"If you want peace", Doom picked up a pawn. "Prepare for war." He moved the pawn forward.

* * *

Same time, New York

Portals opened in the sky and out flew Griffins, and demons with skeletal faces and robes, all carrying scythes, and giant blue bats that looked like they were made of electricity.

The people looked at them in fear and ran, screaming, when the manholes opened up and out came demons with blue fangs, and some kinds of demonic flies, some were blue and others green.

There were feline wolf creatures too, all made of shadow.

They attacked the people as well, killing them as the people realized there was no escape no matter what they did.

Suddenly, Susan Storm hovered in the air and raised her hands as the demons leapt at the crowd of civilians but were blocked by an invisible barrier, making them all fall down and grunt in anger as Sue kept her barrier up.

As the Griffins and Scythes flew down, they were hit by a burst of flames as Johnny arrived, flying at full speed. "Woohoo!"

The Scythes flew at him in anger but he weaved in the air to avoid as he said. "Oh! So Death wants me or something? Guess I'm gonna beat Death itself! I'm immortal!"

With that, he fired fireballs at them, sending them all down before firing a concentrated burst at the Griffins, taking them down as well.

Some of the feline creatures tried to leap at the civilians again but were once more pushed away by the shield as Sue grunted, trying to hold it up.

The blue flies flew up into the air at Johnny, who once again flew higher to get away from them, before sending out a burst of flames from his body, destroying them all. "Sorry, I hate all kinds of flying insects."

Reed and Ben arrived in the Fantasticar, driving it up to one of the portals when some Scythes rushed them, so Ben steered to avoid, knocking two of them away with the back of the vehicle. "They are too many in number."

"We have to hold them off till we can figure out how to close those portals", Reed told him as a Griffin flew at them but Ben punched it, breaking its skull before throwing its limp body to the ground.

A battle had begun.

* * *

Same time, Earth-167, LuthorCorp

Lex slid his card and the glass cell opened as Joker Bat walked out, and then he walked to the other one and slid his card again, opening another cell as out came the Joker, both of them having wide grins of insanity on their faces.

He then handed Joker Bat a reality distorter. "You are going to need this."

With that, he walked to his table, pouring out some alcohol into a glass before closing the bottle.

Joker Bat used the distorter to open two portals and said to Joker. "Your ambitions are small, and that is why you shall go to Gotham City."

"You are an insane freak of nature, the only reason I am letting you live is because a Batty is about to be part of the game", Joker said as both laughed hysterically, hating each other but sharing in the jest at the same time.

With that, both of them walked into different portals, closing them as Lex took a sip of his alcohol.

"Have fun."

* * *

Same time, Earth-199999, New Asgard

From atop his throne in New Asgard, Thor felt something was amiss. Something was coming. Something big. A great power.

"Thor, what is it?" Sif asked, holding his hand as she looked at him in concern.

"I…..I feel something", Thor said as he got up. "Something powerful. Good or evil I know not, but it is powerful, and it is on its way to Earth."

"Shall we call on the Avengers?" Sif asked.

"Nay", Thor said as he held out his hand and Stormbreaker flew into it. "I shall intercept it."

He walked off before turning to her. "While I am gone, you are the ruler of Asgard, and Valkyrie and Loki shall be your assistants, they shall report to you."

"Understood", Sif said with a low bow of the head before the two shared a kiss.

"Be careful, Lord Thor", Sif advised.

"I will, Lady Sif", Thor said before he walked out to the entrance of the palace and flew away into Space as Sif watched after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end to Chapter 1, hope the opening was intriguing to all.
> 
> So Doom, Lex, Joker Bat and Joker, deadly combination isn't it? Though of course Joker Bat and Joker are loose cannons, but they are part of the plan. And Doom and Lex clearly don't get along, as we have seen so far.
> 
> And yes, I was going to add Buffyverse into this series in the next story, but I just couldn't resist a tease, so I had Wolfram and Hart make a cameo here. What Doom is referring to is the events of Angel 4x8, which is happening around this time.
> 
> So for Buffyverse, let's say the Snap happened between Buffy Seasons 6 and 7 and Angel Seasons 3 and 4, as nothing major would have happened then, and it was fixed in a few days anyway, so it won't interfere with their timeline. And their Earth is named Earth-92 after the year the Buffy film came out in. Was gonna name it Earth-96 as the show came out in that year but Routhman already got Earth-96.
> 
> Once again, thank you to Brainstorm Sorcerer for all of his help.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	2. A Herald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comes face to face with a powerful being. The Justice League are accosted. Doom's game continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> Also, I forgot to say it earlier but finally! Supergirl Season 6 will be its last Season! That eyesore is finally going to stop disgracing TV by being on it.
> 
> And, I have decided that the lawyer who met Doom in last chapter was the Earth-10005 version of Lindsey McDonald. Maybe Wolfram and Hart just likes the guy too much, so they hire a version of him on every Earth, LOL! Or maybe I like him too much.
> 
> Also, Smallville Batman will be called Knight to differentiate him from the other versions that have shown up so far.

Earth-199999

Thor was on his way into Space, feeling the power coming closer and closer to the Milky Way Galaxy. It was fast, very fast. Possibly as fast as he was on the Odinforce.

Barely 15 seconds had passed since he had flown from New Asgard into Space, and this thing was already close. He needed to intercept it quickly.

That was when he saw a figure flying in the distance. Not flying, riding on something that was flying. And it was pretty fast.

The being riding it was a translucent silver in color, his eyes looking around intently. He was riding on what looked like a glider.

Thor stopped as the being flew around in strange patterns before stopping in front of him.

"Asgardian! Hear me now! I am Silver Surfer, a Herald of the Devourer! A planet here is at an end, for Galactus hungers!"

Galactus?!

Thor couldn't believe it. He had heard tales and rumors of the Devourer since he was a child, but he thought those were just that. Tales and rumors.

But recently, he had started hearing rumors from other corners of the Universe, that something was feeding on planets. Thor had investigated a little but found no evidence, theorizing that may be natural causes destroyed them all.

But now, a Herald of Galactus was hovering right in front of him, proving that Devourer did exist, and he had been feasting on planets for a long, long time.

"Nay", Thor declares valiantly as he glared at the Silver Surfer with defiant eyes.

"Galactus must feed", the Surfer announced to Thor, as if that was all that mattered.

Thor's eyes glowed as blue fire appeared on Stormbreaker and lightning rolled off of his body. "Then he shall starve!"

Surfer's hands glowed with the Power Cosmic and they flew at each other at full speed, clashing as a powerful shockwave went off in Space.

* * *

Same time, Earth-167, Metropolis, night

A wave of water shot out of the ocean, hitting Black Manta and sending him flying back as AC landed in front of him, holding his trident. "How many times will it take for you to get that water is my thing, not yours?"

Black Manta snarled as he unleashed his sword and struck but AC blocked with his trident before swinging in a spin motion, sending him flying back.

Nearby, Captain Cold fired a beam at Bart, who ran around, dodging before tripping him, sending him to the floor as he rolled away.

Dinah struck two thugs in a spin motion, taking them out before firing a Canary Cry at some more, sending them flying off too.

As Bane tried to attack, John Jones grasped his head from behind, inducing sleep in him as he fell to the ground, knocked out.

As Black Manta struck AC again, Wonder Woman kicked him away, knocking him out.

Bart sped back to avoid a swing from Cheetah who flipped into the air, trying to kick him but he dodged again as she tried to kick in a spin motion but he leaned backwards to avoid.

As she tried to strike with her claws, Wonder Woman blocked with her shield and kicked Cheetah back.

"I shall win this time", Cheetah said.

"We will see", Wonder Woman challenged as she struck with her sword and Cheetah blocked with her claws before flipping to avoid a missile from Vic Stone that exploded

Tess then flew down from above, firing a cyclone that sent Cheetah flying into Wonder Woman, who bashed her face with her shield, knocking her out.

As Solomon Grundy roared, Kal rammed into him sending him flying back as he rolled on the ground. As he got up again, Kara stood in front of him. He hit her but she was unaffected. He was then hit by an arrow from Ollie which sent a substance into him, finally weakening him as Kara knocked him out at last.

John Stewart then started collecting all of the villains in his constructs. "This was a good day I guess."

"Yeah, they are unable to put up much of a fight nowadays", AC chuckled before he suddenly felt himself sprayed by something on the face, which made him cough in pain.

"AC, you okay?" Vic asked in concern as all looked at him while he fell to the ground, coughing more before looking around, and his eyes widened in horror on seeing the water.

"No, no!" He panted out, staggering back as he pointed at the water in horror. "Keep it away from me!"

"What?" Bart said, confused. "You wanna stay away from water!"

"Its harmful! Harmful!" AC ranted, now sounding completely delusional.

Bart suddenly felt something pierce his neck. "AH!"

He took out the dart, looking at it, before feeling dizzy, as he saw double of everything. "Whoa!"

"Bart, everything all right?" Kal inquired as Bart tried to run, only to fall down as his body shook, blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. "Bart!"

"What the hell is going on?" Ollie said as he knocked an arrow, looking around carefully.

Wonder Woman winced as she felt something pierce her neck too and took it out to see another dart. She threw it down but when she looked in the front, another woman was standing there, dressed up similarly to her, with long hair, armor and bracelets. She was very beautiful.

"I am Xena, the Warrior Princess", Xena declared as she unsheathed her sword and held up a chakram, "I am a better warrior than you are, and I shall prove it."

They weren't near the shore of Metropolis in night anymore, but in a green forest.

"No, you are not", Wonder Woman said to her, twirling her sword. "I shall prove it."

Xena smirked as she threw her chakram and it spit out daggers, all of which flew at her as Wonder Woman deflected with her sword and with a roar, charged Xena as their blades clashed, sending out a shockwave.

* * *

"Diana, what happened to you?" Kara asked as she walked closer to Diana carefully, who seemed to be talking to herself and fighting the air.

"AAAAARGGHHH!" She and Kal turned to see John screaming as his body burst into flames.

"J'onn! No!" Kal screamed as he fired his freeze breath but even that couldn't put the fire out, to his shock. Kara blew too, adding to it, but both still failed as the screaming John leapt into the water to save himself.

Dinah also felt her face sprayed by something and looked to her front, where an army of thugs were approaching her in an alley.

"Oh boy!" She said as she twirled her staff, tripping one before smacking another's face, making him spit a wad of blood, and then kicked a third back, before letting out a loud scream that sent several more flying back.

* * *

"D, everything okay?" Ollie asked in concern, as she also appeared to be fighting the air.

John suddenly fell to his knees, looking at a swath of bodies that lay on the ground. "No, no, this can't be! I failed!"

He looked at his Ring. "I'm-I'm not worthy."

" _No you are not!"_ The Ring spoke to him. " _Because fear is the enemy of will."_

* * *

"John?" Ollie called out in concern as he put a hand on his shoulder but Stewart didn't respond at all.

As Vic and Tess walked next to Kal and Kara, both were suddenly hit by an EMP that took them down, knocking them out.

"And now I am useless", Vic moaned as Tess was completely down.

Suddenly, Kal and Kara gasped in pain as they went down, holding their shoulders and saw Kryptonite bullets in them.

"Huh!" Kal panted, sweating, and so did Kara.

"I'm calling Chloe", Ollie said as he knelt near them in concern.

* * *

Same time, Watchtower

"What?" Chloe said in disbelief. "Wait! Let me call Bruce. He can help."

"What's the matter, Chlo?" Lois asked as she walked up to her cousin, sitting behind her.

"The League is incapacitated other than Ollie", Chloe informed, to her shock. "Ollie says all are behaving strangely or are down for some reason."

"Oh God! What are we gonna do?" Lois wondered. "How are they yet?"

"Not good, but not dead yet. I know someone who can help", Chloe said.

* * *

Same time, Gotham City

Knight was doing pushups when he got a video call and ran to his computer, accepting it. "Watchtower? What is the issue?"

"The League is incapacitated after a fight", Chloe informed him. "They need help."

"What happened?" Knight asked her.

"Well, Bart is getting seizures, AC is suddenly hydrophobic, ironic I know, Stewart is yelling 'I failed', John is on fire which can't be put out, Tess and Vic are hit by EMPs, Diana and Dinah are fighting invisible opponents and Clark and Kara got hit by Kryptonite bullets", Chloe said as Knight's eyes widened in horror at what he had just heard.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, noticing his look. "You know something?"

"I am coming to Metropolis right away!" Knight said as he shut off the video and ran up to his suit. He knew exactly what was going on with the League. Those were his contingencies against the members in case any of them went off the rails.

But he had kept them hidden, no villain had access to them, so how was this possible?

"Master Wayne", Alfred said as he arrived.

"Not now Alfred", Knight said.

"You need to see this", Alfred said as he turned on the TV, and they saw the news showing some bodies hanging from a building. As the screen zoomed closer to them, both Knight and Alfred felt their hearts jump to their throats on seeing smiles carved on the faces of the dead people.

There was a message on the bodies- " _Shall we play a game, Batsy? The loser goes BOOM!"_

* * *

Same time

A portal opened in a warehouse and something walked through it, though it couldn't be seen. Then suddenly Joker Bat appeared out of thin air, panting in exhaustion.

Back when he had been a servant of Dormammu, he had learnt some Dark Magic to harness with his body, but doing so would tire him for quite some time, and repeated usage could kill him too, which was why that card had been given to him to harness Dark Magic.

But with that card no longer on him, he had no choice but to draw remnants of Dark Magic energy through his body, rendering himself and anything else he wanted invisible temporarily, and also prevent the production of any sound from his body.

Being invisible, he had acted upon the contingencies for the Justice League, incapacitating them all on the shore of Metropolis for now.

He then sat down on a chair with his feet on the table, looking up at a giant suit of armor which was dark red, with a giant red bat on the chest, a red utility belt, a red eyepiece, with gauntlets on the arms and giant wings, and ears protruding. This suit had already been worn by him once before.

"I am enjoying myself", he said before turning to the shadows. "Are you?"

Out of the shadows stepped a man with chalk white skin, an insane smile on his face, and green hair, wearing a Batman suit with a bat on the center in the middle of a red emblem.

"Very much so", he said as both laughed hysterically.

* * *

Few hours ago, Mars

_Bruce Wayne of Earth-13 was lying in his cell, looking around with an insane smirk as he let out low laughter. Suddenly, the door to his prison opened, and in front of him was a figure in a giant, dark suit with ears protruding, a red bat on the chest, red belt, and a red eyepiece, with gauntlets on his arms and giant wings._

" _Who are you?" Joker Bruce asked him as the figure let out an insane laughter, which matched that of Joker Bruce before speaking what sounded like a poem._

" _A Batman who laughs_

_Is a barman who always wins_

_Dark knight is dead_

_Dark night begins._

_With twisted truth and a twisted will,_

_This justice they call, I need to kill_

_Joke has gone too far_

_I will laugh on every death._

_As I will rise my venom will spread,_

_My reign will rise, and humanity will be dead._

_I am the kindled one_

_Who is now unkindled,_

_A face that was serious_

_Has a smile that's wrinkled._

_I will serve justice,_

_And death will be my joke to laugh._ "

_He then brought out someone from behind him, and man who looked and was dressed exactly like Joker Bruce. "It is time for us to spread laughter and insanity."_

" _I bet Bruce shall be waiting for us", Joker Bruce said as he got up while the look-alike was shoved into the place._

" _Him, all of him, and many more", Joker Bat said as both the amalgamations of the Batman and Joker laughed together._

* * *

Present time, Earth-10005, New York

Sue pushed back Demons with her force fields, protecting the fleeing civilians as Johnny flew around, dodging a spit of acid from a green fly before firing a burst of flame, burning it and many others with it.

"Do these things ever end?" He wondered to himself as he flew down, firing at a blue fang as it was sent flying off too.

A scythe flew at him from behind when suddenly a sonic scream sent him flying off, and Johnny turned to see Sean Cassidy aka Banshee flying in the air via his screams.

"Boy am I glad to have another flyer with me, even if he is a mediocre one", Johnny quipped as he flew up and both chuckled.

A feline was about to leap at a civilian when Peter Maximoff ran up to them, and took the civilian away. Then grabbing a blue fang, he put him in the way, and the feline ended up leaping on him instead as both ripped each other apart.

One of the felines was grabbed by Hank and the two roared, struggling against each other before Hank managed to rip it apart.

Mystique flipped and kicked a blue fang, slightly staggering it before flipping to avoid a hit and taking out her gun, fired at the head of a flying griffin, killing it.

As the blue fang attacked her again, another appeared in front of him, with Kurt holding him. As Kurt teleported away, that blue fang was hit by the charging one, being knocked out as Mystique ran off.

* * *

Latverian Embassy

Doom sat on his throne, looking around at the magical projections he had surrounded himself with to watch the battle.

A few pieces on the chessboard moved by themselves.

Doom then turned to see a projection of Susan, surrounded by demons, crouched down on one knee on the street, her shield barely holding up against the Demons, and she was unable to concentrate as dozens of them tried to get to her.

Suddenly, one of Doom's pawns was taken by a rook.

At the same time, in the projection, Ben and Colossus bulldozed into the crowd of Demons, sending many of them flying off as Scott Summers fired his beams, taking more of them down while Johnny flew down and fired a blast of flame that exploded on the ground, killing more of them.

Reed ran to the kneeling Susan, helping her up as they hugged each other.

Doom turned away from that to another projection, in which Jean created a telekinetic orb, trapping Demons before hurling them up into the air, as Ororo's lightning destroyed them all. The projection zoomed in on Jean's face.

The opposing queen piece moved for the first time.

It was on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And everything intensifies now.
> 
> The Smallville Justice League were taken down by Joker Bat, who has used some magic to hide himself, and you know how he hid himself in that scene, with remnants of Dark Magic, that exhausted the hell out of him, but were worth it for him.
> 
> He used Batman's contingency plans to take them all down. Basically, AC was hit by a drug that made him hydrophobic, Bart was hit by nanites that gave him a seizure, Diana was also hit by nanites which have trapped her in a virtual reality where she is battling an opponent who is her equal in every way (and I thought why not use Xena? She is a badass, and in Diana's imagination she is amped up to be her equal), Vic and Tess got hit by EMPs, taking them down, John Jones was hit by a nanite virus that converted the outer layer of his skin to magnesium, making him combust on exposure to air, and even freeze breath couldn't save him, though being inside water will help him stay safe for now, Stewart was hit by a version of fear toxin that is making him think he made a mistake which lead to many innocents losing their lives, Dinah is also sprayed by it which is making her battle an army of thugs alone, and Kal and Kara got taken down by (not so) good ol' Kryptonite.
> 
> The Smallville Season 11 comics introduced Earth-13 Bruce Wayne, who is also a Joker-esque Batman, and I think Joker Bat would have fun with him. Earth-13 Bruce will be called Joker Bruce now.
> 
> So Doom and Lex are going forth in their plan pretty well for now.
> 
> And yes, the Silver Surfer is here!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	3. Help arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Silver Surfer continue their battle as help arrives on Earth-167 and Earth-199999.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

Universe-199999

Thor flung himself forward with Stormbreaker as the Surfer flew up on his glider, avoiding the blow before spinning around on it as he tried to hit Thor with the glider but he leaned backwards, barely avoiding being hit.

Thor then flew back and fired powerful lightning but Silver Surfer conjured a force field, blocking it as Thor grunted, trying to break through it but failing.

With a roar, Thor raised Stormbreaker and leapt at his opponent, lightning emanating from him and his weapon as he struck the Surfer, destroying the force field, the shockwave from the clash sending both of them flying back as nearby planets shook.

Thor and Silver Surfer glared at each other once more before the former charged at full speed with Stormbreaker raised.

Half a second later, a shockwave was produced as Silver Surfer blocked his strike with a force field before lowering it.

Thor dodged a punch before Surfer flew up to avoid a strike from the ax.

Both of them flew in Space at high speed, clashing with each other and flying back, causing shockwaves and tremors to be produced in the entire Space.

* * *

Same time, New Asgard

Sif, Loki and Valkyrie felt the Earth shake as Loki said. "And brother has already found himself a fight. Has to be a record, even for him."

"I hope he can defeat whatever it is he is fighting", Sif said.

"He will. Let's see all those he has fought and beaten, or survived again", Valkyrie said as she counted on her fingers, looking at Loki. "You."

"Yeah me ", he said.

"Kurse, Malekith, Ultron, Surter, Hulk, Hela, Thanos, Morgoth, Sauron, Balrogs, Dragons, a Superman, Doomsday and Dormammu", Valkyrie counted. "He can take it."

* * *

Same time, Space

Thor and Surfer continued flying and clashing at powerful speeds, and would appear as nothing more than a blur to the naked eye.

The center part of a nearby planet exploded and turned into nothing more than a crater due to the tremors produced by the clash.

Both of them suddenly became visible and charged each other, with Surfer trying to punch twice as Thro dodged. Surfer tried to hit with his glider but Thor flew the other way to avoid and charged with Stormbreaker but Surfer managed to fly up, avoiding a hit and flew the other way too.

Thor landed down on a planet as Surfer pointed at him and a powerful bolt of cosmic energy shot down from his palms, coming right at Thor.

Thor roared, an aura of the Odinforce surrounding him as he put Stormbreaker in the way, gritting his teeth as he was pushed back bit by bit, his feet slowly destroying the ground, but he managed to take all of the power of that bolt, finally stopping the assault as he sighed in relief.

He then flew high into the air, but Silver Surfer flew even higher, and faster than him, and he fired more bolts, these ones much less powerful in intensity, but much faster.

Thor flew off, avoiding the bolts as he weaved around in the air to dodge them, before stopping and deflecting some more with Stormbreaker.

Thor then flew at Surfer, who weaved his glider in a pattern to avoid and flying back at Thor, struck his face with it, sending him down as the shockwave produced formed cracks on the edge of one of the nearby planets.

Thor roared, an aura of the Odinforce erupting around him once more as he rammed into Surfer at full speed, sending him flying back with his glider as Thor punched him too before slicing his chest with Stormbreaker.

Surfer recovered and fired bolts of cosmic energy as Thor fired Odinfoce empowered lightning, both the energies clashing as the two powerful beings grunted, trying to overpower each other.

For a moment, Thor's energies were sent back, making the God of Thunder stagger back too but he let out a roar, sending more power, and now the Surfer's energies were sent back, making the Herald stagger back this time.

Then there was a huge explosion, sending all the moons in the vicinity flying off course due to how powerful the two's energies were, and the two fighters were sent flying back as well.

As Thor recovered, Surfer, who had recovered a second earlier, flew at him with the glider, hitting him on the face as he was sent flying downwards, but he then steadied himself in the air and swung Stormbreaker.

A blade of air hit the Herald on the chest, forming a cut as he grunted and staggered back, a steely glare in his eyes.

Surfer's body glowed with the Power Cosmic once more as he hurled a powerful bolt of energy at Thor, who again avoided by flying sideways as it flew off in a random direction into Space, eventually fading before Thor let out a powerful roar, the aura of Odinforce coming around him again as the entire Galaxy now trembled from the power he was producing.

He then rammed into Surfer, once more sending him flying back with his glider and sliced his chest and abdomen in spin motions with his ax, before hurling a powerful wind against which the Herald struggled to fly, but eventually managed to fly through it, and Thor sent out an explosion of lightning form his body, Surfer barely flying away in a strange pattern to avoid it.

Surfer flew at Thor again with a cosmic energy charged punch, but Thor blocked it barely with his fist, still empowered by the Odinforce. Surfer raised his other fist and brought it down on the back of Thor's head, sending him flying downwards once more.

Thor managed to recover and flew at Surfer, hitting him on the chest before getting behind him and kicking him upwards.

He flew at Surfer again but he opened a black hole, which started sucking Thor, and several more bodies around, with the power it had in it.

Thor grunted, being pulled halfway into it already, trying to resist it, as it pulled him further and further in, till only the top of his head could be seen, but at the last moment, Thor let out another powerful roar, the aura of Odinforce surrounding him again as lightning emanated from his body, and he managed to pull himself out of the Black Hole with all of his might as Surfer closed it, impressed by his opponent's power, which had never happened in his entire life time.

The battle was still in full force, and neither of the combatants were showing any sign of stopping any time soon.

* * *

Same time, Earth-167, Gotham City

The Batmobile was racing through the streets of Gotham City at full speed, Knight driving it frantically so he could get to Metropolis as soon as possible to save the Justice League from whoever or whatever had hit them and taken them down with HIS contingencies of all things. He had kept them because they were a necessary evil, and he had never intended to use them unless any of the League members went off the rails. So whoever had used them had very bad intentions for sure.

He then got a call and saw it was Dick Grayson aka Nightwing.

He picked up the call. "Talk to me, NIghtwing."

"The Joker is back", Nightwing said from the other end. "And the League is down. You want me to help or anything?"

"No Nightwing", Knight discouraged him firmly but gently. "Right now, even I am not sure of what is going on. So I do not want to put you or anyone else in harm's way."

"All right then", Nightwing sighed reluctantly.

"However, I do want you to get the entire Titans team ready", Knight ordered him. "Gather them all. I may not want you to get involved right now, but I think I will need your help very soon, so better be prepared."

"Sure thing", Nightwing agreed. "So you're off to Metropolis to save the League. What about Joker?"

"I have it handled", Knight informed him. "Someone is working on it. Don't worry, everything will work out just fine, Nightwing. Batman out."

"Nightwing out", Nightwing said from the other end as the call was cut.

* * *

Same time

The hanging bodies with the Joker makeup and smiles had been put on the ground by now, with cops examining them all, led by James Gordon.

"Got anything for me?"

Gordon turned to see Batman standing in the shadows and shook his head. "No."

Batman stepped out of the shadows and Gordon noted he looked completely different, with a different suit, and his bottom facial features were different too.

"You look different", Gordon noted. "You are different, aren't you?"

"Yes, because the Batman you know is on his way to Metropolis to save the Justice League", Batman told him. "So he asked me to take down the Joker on here."

"Well then, I don't trust the guy completely, but I do trust him enough, so if he called you, I will treat you the same way I treat him", Gordon said.

"Trust me, that is exactly how I would expect you to", Batman said as Gordon said to the other cops. "Hey! We need the room for a few minutes please."

The others nodded as they walked out as Batman walked to the bodies, kneeling near them, scanning them with the tech he had in the eyepieces of his suit.

"You think this gives you any clue?" Gordon asked.

"Well, the first thing Joker always does on returning is kill people and give them a facial makeup to resemble his face", Batman said. "So nothing new there. Guy isn't as fresh and unpredictable as he makes himself out to be."

"I don't think he would like hearing that", Gordon commented.

"I am not really the kind of guy who cares for a psychotic murderer's fragile feelings", Batman said before he read the message carefully. "Shall we play a game, Batsy? The loser goes BOOM!"

"It's pretty hard to decipher", Gordon said. "Almost Riddler level."

"Yeah, but almost", Batman said, getting an idea as he took out his tablet and ran a search on it. "There we go."

He got up, putting it inside and walked off. "Thank you, Gordon."

"No, thank you", Gordon called out, turning around, only to see he was gone. "Can never get used to that."

* * *

Same time, Earth-10005, New York City

Susan sent several of the Demons were sent flying off by sending her force field outwards as Reed trapped a blue fang by tying himself around the creature, managing to suffocate it as it fell down while Reed unwrapped from around him.

Ben broke a Griffin and threw it at a Scythe, sending them both down while Johnny and Sean hit them with flames and sonic waves respectively.

A Scythe tried to slice Piotr but the scythe didn't affect him as he snatched it from the demon and hit it instead, turning it into greyish mist as it faded away.

Quicksilver ran to a blue fang as it was charging, and saw a Griffin flying right over its head. Getting an idea, he raised the Blue Fang's hand up into the air, and ran off.

A moment later, the Griffin crashed into the Blue Fang's hand as both of them fell onto the ground and rolled in a heap, crushing each other.

Quicksilver laughed before noticing many more of the army marching at them, and gulped. "Well, they're not too happy, are they?"

He ran off, trying to fight more as Mystique said. "There are too many. We can't fight them all."

"Where are we with the portals?" Kurt asked as he teleported nearby.

"Reed and I are trying to read their signatures to shut them down", Hank said. "We may need some help though. Not that Reed will admit it."

"The Professor told me he called up the Avengers", Jean said as she hurled two of the Demons away. One was destroyed by Scott's beams and the other by Ororo's lightning.

A feline leapt up at Jean from behind when it was hit by a blue beam, destroying it as all looked up to see Tony Stark aka Iron Man in his Endo-Sym armor hovering in the air. "You called?"

A shield flew through the air, hitting two blue fangs and two felines, taking them all down before flying into the hand of Steve Rogers aka Captain America who flipped and landed next to Quicksilver. "Avengers…..Assemble!"

Hulk leapt at the ground, shaking it by landing on it as several of the Demons were sent down by the tremors he produced before doing a thunder-clap, sending many more flying back.

At the same time, some Griffins were gunned down by Bucky, who avoided one flying at him and grabbed it from behind, snapping its neck while Natasha shot down two more Griffins with her guns.

The Scythes flew down at them but had to weave away to avoid shots fired at them by Sam Wilson with his Steyr SPP Pistols.

As a Griffin attacked him, Rhodes destroyed it with a repulsor and fired from his machine gun, killing two more of those.

King T'Challa aka Black Panther leapt down from above, slicing a Blue Fang's throat, killing it before he flipped to avoid a leaping feline and flipping again, kicked another away before landing on the ground and punching it, the kinetic energy sending several felines and blue fangs flying off.

The electricity bats charged at him but were surrounded in a red mist as Wanda pressed her hands and they all were turned into nothingness.

Peter Parker wearing his black suit swung into the area, tossing Logan to the ground as he leapt at two more Blue Fangs with his claws out, roaring as he stabbed them in the throats, killing them both.

A feline leapt at him but he put his claws in the way and they ended up going through the roof of its mouth, killing it as well.

Pietro sped in, ramming into a feline and sending it rolling away.

The Terminator arrived, holding a shotgun as it shot a feline in the head, killing it before some blue fangs, felines and flies charged him simultaneously.

It held out its hand and it transformed into a mini machine gun with turrets, and Terminator fired many rounds from it at full speed, hitting them all as they were killed within a minute. "Rest in pieces."

Its feet then transformed into thrusters and it flew into the air, punching a Griffin dead before firing its shotgun at another one, killing it too.

"You and my sister have upgraded it rather well, Mr. Parker", T'Challa noted as he sliced another Blue Fang down while Parker flipped one over his shoulder and trapped a feline in webbing.

"Thank you, Your Highness. Plus, it was an honor to work with her on a machine like that", Parker said as T'Challa nodded. "Though it still keeps that shotgun as a reminder of old times."

"Cannot blame him for that", T'Challa said as he webbed a Blue Fang and tossed it to T'Challa who sliced its throat with his claws.

* * *

Latverian Embassy

Doom watched the fights with his magical projections before conjuring up one more, which showed the Justice League of Earth-167 still down, other than Ollie.

The pawns on the other side were mostly gone, though Doom knew they were too stupid to give up.

Well, it was still going to end in the way he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we end with one more explosive chapter.
> 
> Hope the fight between Thor and Silver Surfer was enjoyed, and this opening stage was nothing compared to what is about to happen soon.
> 
> So the Avengers are here to help out the Earth-10005 X-Men and Fantastic Four, with Terminator, now upgraded by Parker and Shuri as their latest addition.
> 
> The other Batman who arrived to help out against Joker is the Earth-38 Batman, played by Kevin Conroy. Imagine Smallville Gordon is also played by Gary Oldman.
> 
> As for Smallville Alfred, he is played by Ian McShane.
> 
> Smallville had Barbara Gordon as Nightwing but she left for the Blue Lantern Corps later, so I decided to have Knight replace her with Smallville Dick, who will be played by Aiden Gillen, since Knight is played by Richard Armitage.
> 
> And also, Silver Surfer is played by Vin Diesel.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	4. The game continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doom's game continues and so does the battle between Thor and Silver Surfer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

Earth-10005, New York City

Tony flew through the skies, blasting two Griffins in quick succession before forming a blade in his hand, using it to block the strike of a Scythe.

"Swords and shield's aren't my thing, doesn't mean I can't improvise", Tony quipped as he blasted the Scythe on the face, destroying him effortlessly before flying through the air, spinning around and then firing a missile from his arm.

It exploded near a group of Griffins that were about to descend down on some fleeing civilians, destroying them all.

He then found a Scythe hot on his tail and powered up his thrusters, the flames hitting the Scythe on the face as he fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

Steve then flipped over the fallen Scythe, kicking a Blue Fang on the chest, making it fly back by a few feet before he rolled away to avoid some electricity fired at him by an electric bat, and threw his shield at a green fly, taking it down as his shield returned to him. He saw a feline leaping at him and leapt at it himself, bashing its face with his shield as it fell to the ground, wounded.

As another Blue Fang came upon him, he raised his shield, blocking its attack and pushed his foot backward, kicking another Blue Fang away, and in a spin motion, hit both of them with his shield, knocking them out.

An electricity bat tried to discharge electricity at him but he threw his shield and it disintegrated itself to avoid being hit by the shield as it returned to Steve's hand.

Steve then turned around and in a spin motion, smacked another Blue Fang away, right into Hulk, who picked it up and slammed it to the ground with a roar, shattering it and killing the Demon.

A Griffin flew at him but he grabbed it and tossed it away into a Scythe, killing them both effortlessly as he slammed his foot on the ground, shaking it and making any nearby Demons fall down or trip and roll away due to how powerful the shockwave was.

A Scythe tried to strike him but it didn't affect the Green Goliath's nearly invulnerable exterior as he flicked Scythe away with his finger.

He then punched a Blue Fang into mush while Ben landed behind him, smacking two more of them away and crushing a feline as Hulk ripped apart a Griffin's wings.

Ben turned to Hulk. "I thought you were supposed to get stronger the madder you got. So, get mad you big dumb monster!"

He threw his rocky fist at the Jade Giant's face, only for an even bigger hand to catch the fist, as gamma green eyes turned to look at him with a snarl. "I'm already mad!"

" _Well, now Ben is screwed!"_ Banner said in Hulk's head.

With that, Hulk grabbed Ben, using his body to smack away any incoming Griffins, Scythes, flies, Blue Fangs, felines and whatever demon stupid enough to test the ire of the Strongest One There Is.

One of the felines Hulk smacked away almost fell on Pietro but he ran off to avoid on time. "Why does this keep happening?"

Two felines tried to leap at him from both directions but he avoided effortlessly, making the two ram into each other instead.

"Yes, you can never touch me", Pietro quipped. After his return, he had been testing his speed more and had gotten quite faster compared to before, and he was sure he would be able to avoid machine gun fire this time round if it ever came down to it.

He saw a woman and her son running, with debris almost falling on them, and sped them out of harm's way, saving their lives.

"No problem", he said to them before running in circles around a Blue Fang which tried to strike him but failed, only hitting the blur he left behind as Pietro punched him multiple times at several spots on his body at super speed, eventually bringing him down to his knees as Pietro then picked up a rod and struck his face, taking him down at last.

Another almost struck him from behind but next moment, Quicksilver grabbed Pietro, speeding him away, and put another Blue Fang in the way, who got knocked out instead.

"You're welcome", Quicksilver said to his doppelganger before speeding away, as Pietro groaned.

Quicksilver sped past Natasha, who flipped to avoid strikes from a Blue Fang before firing at a Griffin, killing it while Bucky leapt up and punched the Blue Fang, taking it down and T'Challa sliced a feline effortlessly.

Bucky then clashed his Vibranium arm with T'Challa's suit, the resulting kinetic energy sending many of the demons flying off and damaging the road as well.

"I knew that arm could do more stuff", Natasha commented.

"Well, you thought right", Bucky said.

As another Blue Fang attacked, a blade protruded from it, and it fell down dead as Terminator retracted it before the blade transformed back into a normal hand.

He then turned around and sliced another and shot another one down while Rhodes and Sam fired from above, taking more of them down.

Some electricity bats were again surrounded by red mist as Wanda disintegrated them into nothingness before using her telekinesis to toss a Blue Fang and a feline away effortlessly.

A Scythe attacked but his scythe was surrounded in a red mist and disintegrated into nothingness by Wanda.

Hank leapt at a Blue Fang and sliced its throat, killing it while Parker trapped a feline in webbing and twirled it around, hitting more demons before throwing it off.

"Where's Thor?" Hank asked as he got back up, walking next to Parker.

"When we called, Sif said we missed him by a few minutes, which means he would be on the other side of the galaxy by now", Parker told him as he fired webbing at the eyes of a Griffin, blinding it and making it crash to the ground, knocking itself out. "Probably involved in some epic, Godly stuff you know, because that's what he is always involved in when he is not around."

* * *

Same time, Earth-199999, Space

Thor flew at Surfer, trying to strike but Surfer blocked with his glider. Surfer tried to punch but he ducked to avoid and then flew upwards to avoid a strike from the glider as well.

He tried to strike again but Surfer avoided before trying to hit with his glider but Thor avoided similarly, flying behind Surfer as he struck again but Surfer flew downwards to escape this time.

As Thor tried to strike again, Surfer grabbed his ax with his hands, empowered by the Power Cosmic, and tossed him away but Thor recovered in time and flew back at him, trying to strike with his ax a few times as Surfer blocked with the Power Cosmic.

The two were a blur for about a few seconds before Surfer punched Thor, who sliced his face at the exact same time, both of them flying back by a few feet.

The two recovered, glaring at each other, and Surfer charged with a strike that Thor blocked with his ax as he flew back.

The two flew at each other again but Thor flew upwards to avoid a blow from the Surfer and flying at him, rammed into him, sending him flying back before Surfer recovered and sent him back with a blow from his glider.

Thor then roared, the aura of Odinforce erupting around as he rammed into Surfer at a speed to which even he could barely react, and he failed this time as he was sent flying back by many feet.

Surfer recovered once more and the two fought at super speed, and would appear as only blurs to a mortal eye.

Surfer tried to strike with his glider but Thor ducked to avoid. He then tried to bring his ax down but Surfer sidestepped to avoid. He then tried to slice with his ax again but Surfer ducked to avoid it.

Thor tried to hit again but Surfer flew upwards to avoid that blow, and Thor flew up after him, the two exchanging blows but neither really being able to overpower the other as they found themselves at a stalemate for now.

As they both flew downwards and flew into each other at the same time, Thor swung Stormbreaker but Surfer put his hands in the way, using the Power Cosmic to block the ax, grunting as he tried to hold it back and push Thor away.

Thor then pushed his feet to the front, kicking the Surfer in the abdomen as he flew back and upwards by a few feet and Thor flew behind him, ramming into his back with Stormbreaker as he flew downwards this time.

A huge bolt of lightning struck Surfer, making him roar in pain before Thor flew down to face him again and the two powerful beings exchanged more blows, but were still at a stalemate, failing to overpower each other.

Thor eventually blocked a Cosmic energy empowered punch from Silver Surfer with Stormbreaker and tried to punch but Surfer blocked with his hand, and the shockwave from that destroyed the edge of a nearby planet.

Surfer tried to punch again but Thor blocked with Stormbreaker. Surfer then tried to strike with his glider but Thor ducked to avoid and flew back to avoid a punch before Surfer flew at him again.

He punched multiple times but Thor had Stormbreaker in the way to block. All of the clashes produced powerful shockwaves that sent tremors throughout Space itself due to the power of the Asgardian and the Herald of Galactus.

Surfer flew at Thor at full speed, this time ramming into him with his glider as Thor put Stormbreaker in the way, saving himself from any damage but still being pushed back alongside his opponent by many feet.

Surfer then flew up in the air as Thor flew after him, lightning emanating from him and Stormbreaker as he hurled the ax at Surfer. Surfer managed to weave in time, avoiding it, but then it flew back, striking him from behind as he roared in pain and anger while the ax flew back to Thor.

Recovering, Surfer flew at Thor, punching him away and then brought both fists together, hitting Thor again as he was sent flying back and downwards, falling down on a planet, forming a crater where he landed.

Surfer flew down too, glaring at him as Thor roared loudly, the planet and many nearby ones shaking as shockwaves were produced, sending boulders, cliffs and mountains all flying off while lightning cracked in the sky and dark clouds gathered as it started raining heavily on the planet, while Surfer looked around, shocked as well as impressed at how powerful his opponent was.

Thor was now surrounded in an aura of Odinforce once more, and this one was glowing with power.

Surfer smirked before letting out a powerful roar himself as more boulders, cliffs and mountains were obliterated, with shockwaves being produced as the planet and others nearby shook, while the power Surfer produced sent the clouds Thor had summoned flying away completely.

Now he too was surrounded in an aura of the Power Cosmic, both opponents now having auras.

The two then marched towards each other, standing within inches of each other now.

Suddenly, Thor struck Surfer in the abdomen with Stormbreaker, making him kneel in pain as blood was produced while Thor elbowed his back, sending him down again, and then kicked him upwards into Space.

Thor then flew behind Surfer and kicked him again, sending him flying off before he recovered and steadied himself.

Surfer then charged Thor, who blocked in time as they exchanged blows once more, with Thor blocking all of Surfer's strikes before hitting his glider with Stormbreaker, making Surfer fall towards him as Thor threw a punch, but Surfer flew behind Thor to avoid and tried to hit but Thor similarly avoided as well.

The two then flew around, exchanging blows in all sorts of positions before ramming into each other at high speed, again producing tremors all around Space.

Surfer then punched Thor in the abdomen, making him grunt before Thor kicked him on the face, sending him back.

Their fists and knees clashed before Thor was kicked on the chin, sending him flying back again.

Thor then empowered Stormbreaker with lightning and Odinforce, hurling it as Surfer again, who was hit and thrown down onto a moon as Thor called his ax back and came down on his opponent with Stormbreaker.

A huge explosion occurred, and the moon was destroyed.

Thor hovered in the Space where the moon had been, looking down as the dust, smoke and debris cleared.

Then suddenly hit in the abdomen by a blast of the Power Cosmic, sending him flying upwards as the Silver Surfer, still alive and kicking, flew out of the ruins of the moon.

* * *

Same time, Earth-167, Gotham City

The elevator came down in the Batcave and opened as Batman walked out, noticing Alfred.

"So, you're another Master Wayne then?" Alfred asked.

"Yes", Batman nodded, looking away as he remembered his own Alfred. "I am here to stop the Joker."

"Well then, this is all yours", Alfred assured him.

"Thank you", Batman said as he sat down on the computer and made up a digitalized map of the city, marking some spots. "These are spots where Joker can be."

"How do you think that?" Alfred asked. 

"In most of our confrontations, my Joker has always chosen a spot like this for the final confrontation", Batman noted before remembering Joker's message again. "I think I might find something there as well."

He got up and walked off as Alfred said. "Good luck."

"Thanks", he said, walking into the elevator as it went up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we end with another. The next one will move the plot much further, and you will all enjoy it a lot.
> 
> Hope the fight is still epic.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	5. A realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight arrives in Metropolis as Reed figures something out, while Thor's and Surfer's battle takes an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

Earth-10005, New York City

The heroes had split up into groups now to handle the Demons they were battling in a better and much more efficient manner, as well as to handle the evacuation process of the fleeing civilians better.

Steve blocked a Blue Fang's strike, then kneed him in the abdomen, making him kneel down in pain, and grabbing his neck, struggled, before breaking it with a roar.

He then looked around at the fighting that was going on.

Hulk and Ben were covered by several Demons, roaring and trying to shake them off, before doing just that as all were sent flying off in different directions, crashing to the ground.

"Watch out for friendlies", Steve called out to Hulk who simply nodded with a grin.

Logan stabbed another feline through the roof of the mouth, killing it before stabbing a Blue Fang in the gut, killing him as well.

He was then grabbed by a Griffin in its talons, who started flying off with him. Logan said. "Trying to touch me is a mistake, bub."

He then swung his claws and the talons holding him were cut off, making the Griffin roar in pain as Logan fell to the ground, crashing and groaning. "Beginning to think cutting those talons off wasn't a good idea."

As a Scythe flew down on him, Bucky blew him off with shots from his gun, while T'Challa leapt at a Blue Fang, sending him to the ground and slicing his throat effortlessly.

Nearby Natasha, Mystique and Pietro were leading civilians away from the area of battle.

"Come on people, this way", Natasha urged, gesturing in the way alongside Mystique as the people ran in the direction.

"Pietro, Falcon, check nearby buildings for civilians", Natasha said.

"Checking", Falcon said as he flew to a building while Pietro sped off to do the same.

* * *

In the air, Tony was effortlessly destroying Griffins and Scythes before he flew to where Reed and Hank stood on top of a building.

"So, got anything for me?" Tony asked before saying to Reed. "And please don't tell me you are planning to combine the energies to close the portal. Strange said we would have brought Dormammu out if we did that."

"Well, Strange isn't the smartest guy", Reed said, still not liking that his intelligence had been questioned that day. "Anyway, I don't think combining our energies will close this portal. From what I read of them, they are giving off energy similar to Dark Dimension energy, so what we need to close them is Eldritch science."

"Its magic Reed", Hank sighed.

"Just science we don't understand yet", Reed said.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, Sherlock Holmes wannabe isn't here". Tony said.

"Wanda could do it", Reed said. "She can destabilize molecules. All she has to do is destabilize the molecules of the portal."

"Scarlet Witch!" Tony called out on comms.

* * *

"Yeah?" Wanda asked as she hurled a Blue Fang into the air and Ororo destroyed him with a lightning bolt.

* * *

"We have a way to close the portals, but your help is needed", Tony told her as he fired repulsor at a Scythe flying at them, defeating it easily.

* * *

"Coming", Wanda said as she took flight.

* * *

Parker flipped in the air and kicked the Blue Fang in front of him with both feet before flipping again and hitting the one behind him on the head, taking him down too.

He then fired a web line at a building and swung away, landing on top of a Griffin as he produced a web and covered the creature's eyes, making it roar as it tried to shake him off. "Sorry, you can't fly if you can't see. So I have to take away your license."

The Griffin crashed to the ground as Parker flipped away and swung up to the top of a building.

* * *

Wanda landed next to Tony, Reed and Hank and asked them. "So, what can I do then?"

"According to stretchy here-"

"Reed Richards!"

"Reed Richards here, your molecular manipulation can destabilize the portals", Tony said. "Can you do it?"

"I have never done it on that level before", Wanda said regretfully.

"It's no problem, kid", Tony assured her. "Actually, let's do it this way. Just try doing it on one portal for now, all right?"

"All right, I will try", Wanda said as she fired a red mist from her hands which floated through the air slowly, snaking its way to the closest portal before surrounding it, as its natural dark blue color was now replaced by almost totally red.

"Come on, you can do this", Hank assured her as she closed her eyes, concentrating her mind and energies, sensing the energies of the portal, and particles making up that energy.

Her energies then wrapped around the particles, the molecules that is, dispersing into them and spreading inside like a virus, which was exactly what was needed.

And then a molecule destabilized! Then another, and another.

And like that, the molecules of the portal were slowly destabilized one by one, fading away, and the portal gave way, collapsing in on itself. A Griffin was flying out of it but when it collapsed in on itself, it was chopped into half because of it, dying as a result.

"You did it!" Tony said as she smiled while Hank and Reed laughed.

"Try it on two this time", Hank said and she nodded, once more firing red mist from her hands, snaking its way through the air before splitting into two, going towards two portals as they were surrounded and turned red.

The particles were wrapped by her energies, which dispersed into them and spread like a virus, destabilizing all of the molecules as those two portals gave and collapsed into themselves as well, preventing entries of any more creatures through them.

"I am going to close all of them", Wanda said as her red mist now turned into several smaller mists, all of them spreading into the portals and covering them as their molecules destabilized one by one.

Then suddenly many more portals opened on the streets themselves, with Marionette Demons and humanoid creatures on all fours, with arms sticking out of their backs leaping out of them to fight.

"Oh no!" Wanda sighed in frustration as she managed to close the portals she was already on, before looking down at the portals on the streets.

"I think I need to do some fight and flight", Tony said as he asked Wanda. "Can you handle it?"

"Yeah", she nodded as he flew off while Wanda started trying to close the new portals that had sprung open.

* * *

While flying around, Tony noticed one particularly huge portal and out of it came a large dog that had three heads, like Cerberus, and it was covered in ice.

The dog beast hurled a piece of a broken building at Tony who flew up, narrowly avoiding.

Roaring at Tony, the beast said with its center head. "Leave my sight now, mortal! The likes of you are forbidden to talk to me! You who are powerless and not worthy to even look at me!"

"Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before", Tony commented as he landed in front of the dog beast and paced around. He pointed at it and said. "You know, in a dog show, you'd definitely take the first place."

"You, a mere human, make a mockery of me?!" The dog beast roared at Tony in anger as he fired a wave of ice from his mouth, which Tony side-stepped to avoid.

"Easy, Fido!" He commented. "How about I take you out for a walk?"

He then clapped his metallic hands, producing a ringing sound and gestured with his hands, like a man would gesture to his pet dog. "Come on puppy, let's go! I'll take you out for a walk, puppy!"

"You'll regret this, you worthless worm!" The dog beast snarled.

"It's show time", Tony declared. "Come on!"

As the dog beast charged him, Tony flew up to avoid and flying to its center face, punched hard, sending it reeling back as the ice on that face shattered.

He flew backwards to avoid being hit by its face and fired a repulsor at its left leg, shattering the ice there as well.

The beast fired ice from its center mouth but Tony formed a shield to block it, shielding himself from the magical ice, though it still soaked his shield as he put it away and fired a beam at its left head, shattering the ice there.

As the beast ran up to him, the right head came down on him but he held it back before shattering the ice with a punch.

He then lifted the beast up and tossed it to the ground, before all three heads fired ice beams simultaneously, and Tony was struck, being sent flying back.

He managed to recover himself in time and fired mini-missiles from his shoulder. They hit the left head and exploded on its face, making it roar in pain as it was taken out.

The right head struck but Tony formed a blade and stabbed it in the throat, killing it as well before punching the center head really hard, following it up with an uppercut, and then a kick that sent it flying back.

He then charged up a Unibeam and fired it, hitting the beast in full force as it roared in pain, being sent flying back as its skin was burnt brutally.

Tony walked towards it as it squealed in pain before disintegrating into nothingness, darkness rising out of it and going up into the sky before fading completely into nothingness as Tony looked at the spot where the body had been a few seconds ago.

"Well then, that's one big dog down", Tony said before tapping his comms again. "So, how's the situation up there, Reed?"

* * *

"Every time Wanda closes a portal, two more open up in its place", Reed said sadly as Wanda closed two more while Hank punched a Griffin nearby.

* * *

"Now where have I heard that before?" Tony asked himself rhetorically before flying off into the air, wondering just how they were supposed to win this.

* * *

Jean looked around at the carnage, the bodies, and the big Demons that were appearing out of the never ending portals.

"I think there is only one way to stop all this", she said.

"Jean, no!" Scott said, immediately knowing what she meant. "Don't do this! It will destroy you!"

"What choice do we have?" Jean asked him.

"Jean, we have a choice! Not a good choice, but we have a choice, okay!" He said as he used his Optic Beam to destroy a Marionette while Jean held a humanoid creature at bay, and Scott destroyed that one too while violent sparks spew from where it had died, making the two back off to avoid damage.

This fight was going to go on like forever unless someone did something crazy.

* * *

Same time, Earth-167, Metropolis

Ollie stood on the shore, at a safe distance from Wonder Woman, Dinah and John Stewart, in case they attacked him accidentally, and he had the knocked out Bart, Tess and Vic near him.

Two paramedics had arrived in an ambulance and were trying to dig out the bullets from Kal and Kara, with civilians clamoring nearby as the police tried to hold them off. Press helicopters were taking pictures as well.

That was when they saw the speeding Batmobile and Ollie sighed in relief as the vehicle ran to the civilians, making them all part immediately as it sped through them to the shore and opened up, Knight rising up and stepping out of it.

"How's the situation with them all right now?" Knight asked immediately.

"Not good", Ollie said. "The paramedics can't take out the Kryptonite."

"Just wait", Knight said as he first kneeled near Vic, taking out a tablet before opening up Vic's machinery, connecting it to the tablet.

He then typed commands on the tablet and Vic's machinery sparkled, before his eyes opened in a dramatic fashion, as if he had just woken up from a nightmare.

"Where am I?" Vic asked as he panted. "What happened?"

"You are still on the beach, Cyborg", Knight informed him.

"And you were knocked out by an EMP", Ollie said.

"How are you?" Knight inquired.

"Weak, but I'll live", Vic sighed.

"I need you to cut Kryptonite incisions lasers into Superman's and Supergirl's shoulders", Knight informed, to all of their shock. "That is the only way the Kryptonite bullets can be dug out."

"It's dangerous", Ollie said.

"Yes, it might damage them too much by mistake", Vic agreed.

"Just do it!" Kal said with gritted teeth.

"We can take it", Kara added.

"Okay then", Vic said as he carefully aimed at Kal's shoulder, his hand shaking a little before he steadied it. The paramedics stepped away as Vic fired his Kryptonite incision laser at Kal's shoulder, making him scream in pain as his shoulder bled more, but it was opened up finally.

Vic then fired it on Kara's shoulder, and she screamed too as her shoulder was cut open, with more blood flowing out, but her bullet was visible at least.

"Do your work", Knight said to the paramedics who now walked back to the two Kryptonians and slowly started digging out the Kryptonite bullets.

"Thanks Batman", Kal said to him.

"Don't thank me yet", Knight said as he took out a syringe, a really cold one.

"What's that?" Ollie asked.

"I am going to inject Flash with a little bit of cold", Knight said. "Huge quantities are harmful to him, but not small ones. In this case, he is vibrating so fast that he had a seizure, so a little cold will help slow him down."

"Okay then", Ollie said as Knight kneeled near the knocked out Bart and plunged the syringe into his chest. He suddenly gasped as his eyes opened, panting for breath while Knight pulled the syringe out, making him gasp again.

"Welcome back, Flash", Knight said before walking to Tess as he typed in some complex commands on his computer and she rebooted as well, her eyes opening.

"Are we still on the shore?" She asked.

"Afraid so, Red Tornado", Ollie told her. He would have called her 'Mercy' if so many people hadn't been nearby.

Knight then walked to Diana, carefully getting behind her, and injected her with something. She suddenly stopped her fighting, and fell to her knees in exhaustion, dropping her sword while Knight walked behind Dinah.

He injected her with the same thing and she also stopped fighting, now falling on the ground as she felt her exhaustion catching up to her.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I…..think….so", she said and her voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Don't talk for a few days, and definitely don't scream", Knight said before walking to John Stewart and injecting him with the same thing, and then he looked around, his eyes getting focused again before he saw the public gathered to watch them and looked up to see Knight.

"Batman?" He asked.

"Yeah, me", Knight said before walking to the water. "Martian Manhunter. I have your cure. Come to the shore."

There was a slice in the water as John Jones swam to the shore at super speed, slightly taking his arm out, which slowly started combusting.

Working quickly, Knight took out the cure to the virus and injected Jones. The combustion stopped abruptly as Jones now walked out of the water, still wet but sighing in relief.

"And here I thought I was going to become a creature of the ocean permanently", he joked but Knight didn't laugh, now walking up to AC, who was the only one left.

Without water, he was weakening slowly, and he was hydrophobic too. Getting behind him, Knight injected a syringe into his arm, and water was injected into him.

AC now took deep breaths, coming back to his senses. "Is it just me or does the water look more beautiful than ever suddenly?"

Ollie sighed in relief that the Justice League had been healed as he called up Chloe. "Watchtower, everyone is back."

* * *

Same time, Watchtower

"Everyone is back, Lois, all are fine", Chloe told Lois who sighed in relief.

* * *

Same time, shore

"How did you know how to cure everyone?" Ollie asked Knight.

"You remember those very secret contingencies I had mentioned?" Knight asked and Ollie nodded. "Someone used them on our friends."

"But who knows about them, other than you?" Ollie asked.

As if in answer, a giant batarang hit the ground near them and exploded, sending all of them flying off.

As they all got up, The Batman Who Laughs landed in front of them, wearing the Hellbat Armor, as he lowered the mask, revealing his face, and let out a hysterical laughter.

"Okay, this guy looks creepy as hell", Kara said.

"You!" Knight realized who he was.

"You know this guy?" Ollie asked him.

"Never met him, but I know who he is", Knight said before calling out to him. "You are The Batman Who Laughs."

"Well recognized, Batman", Joker Bat laughed hysterically as the civilians screamed, fleeing the area with the paramedics, the cops trying to evacuate them in an orderly fashion. Kal, Kara, Bart, Jones and Stewart would have helped them but they were still too weak.

"So you did this to us", Kal said with gritted teeth.

"Yes I did, and enjoyed it quite a bit", Joker Bat said. "And I wasn't the only one."

The Joker/Batman hybrid then charged at the heroes as the fight began.

* * *

Same time, Earth-199999, Space

Thor and Surfer clashed, once more producing powerful shockwaves. Thor struck with his ax but Surfer flew back to avoid being hit by it.

He tried to punch but Thor also backed to avoid and tried to kick but Surfer dodged again. Thor then roared and in a spin motion, flew to Surfer and sliced his face with Stormbreaker, making him scream as he was tossed back.

He then grabbed Thor and tossed them both onto a planet, forming a crater. They recovered at the same time and sped to a corner, trying to overpower each other but being evenly matched so failing.

Thor had to lean backwards to avoid a punch and jumped away, before flying off to avoid being hit by the glider once more.

He then kicked Surfer on the shoulder, sending him sliding away before he stopped himself, gritting his teeth angrily while Thor landed on the ground, facing him.

Surfer sped really fast behind Thor, but the God of Thunder turned around in time, trying to hit as he blocked while Thor flew back, avoiding a punch which shattered the ground.

He flew back at Surfer who avoided and flew at him from behind, hitting his face with the glider while Thor hit his face with the ax. Both of them staggered back, groaning before flipping and landing on the ground, glaring at each other.

Thor then flew up into the air but Surfer flew up faster, stopping over him as Thor looked up in horror. Surfer then fired a huge blast of the Power Cosmic as Thor flew out of the way to avoid, and hit the ground, forming another huge crater as the two landed again.

He suddenly fired another Cosmic blast, which sped at Thor in a spin motion, and he had to fly up to avoid once again, while the ground he had been on was destroyed.

He flew further, avoiding more blasts by the Surfer which destroyed the ground underneath. He then roared as he turned around, an aura of Odinforce surrounding him once more as he fired Odinforce empowered lightning at the Cosmic blasts.

The two clashed, trying to overpower each other, and then exploded, blasting the planet into bits as both Thor and Surfer flew back, away from the dust, smoke and debris that the destruction of the planet had produced.

The two then flew at each other in Space again. Surfer blocked a punch, then Thor blocked one, then Surfer got sliced on the shoulder, and then the Odinforce empowered ax clashed with the Cosmic energy empowered fist.

Thor then kicked Surfer hard, sending him flying off of his glider and onto a planet, shaking it as a crater was formed there.

He then flew down to Surfer who kicked Stormbreaker out of his hands before the two interlocked fists, trying to overpower each other while gritting their teeth.

Then they screamed loudly, shaking the entire planet with their power, the auras of the Odinforce and the Power Cosmic surrounding the two warriors as the ground and several nearby cliffs were levelled.

Thor then pulled back and calling Stormbreaker, flew up, lightning cracking in the sky as clouds gathered, and he fired down powerful lightning at Surfer while also calling up storms, as the Herald was hit brutally from all directions and sent flying off while Thor hit him with Stormbreaker, sending him flying off.

Before he could crash though, his glider flew out of nowhere and he landed on it, using it to fly once more.

Thor then flew at Surfer to strike but he dodged and punched Thor, staggering him away, only to receive a kick to the face that sent him staggering back too.

The two once again battled like that, trying to break the stalemate. First Thor was hit, then Surfer was hit. The clashing again continued. Surfer was hit again, and then Thor was hit too.

As Surfer tried to strike with his fist, Thor side-stepped to avoid, and the power in the punch shattered the edges of a nearby planet.

The two kept fighting like that, nearby floating bodies exploding due to the power produced by the clash of the two powerful beings.

They clashed again, hitting each other and being sent flying back. Thor then sped behind Surfer and struck his glider with his ax again, sending it flying off, and then rammed into Surfer, sending him crashing to a moon once more.

As he landed, Surfer grabbed his ax and managed to disarm him, tossing it away as well.

The two grappled again, their hands locked and pushing against each other, trying to overpower the other one but both failing due to how nearly equal they were in power.

"Galactus is destined to feed. You cannot stop fate, Asgardian. For your interference, it will be the planet Earth that shall suffer."

Thor became enraged, eyes glowing as he roared and thunder was heard across the galaxy. He then headbutted Surfer on the forehead, blasting him through Space until he hit an asteroid field and crashed on a planet.

Thor flew down, Stormbreaker back in hand, to see a dent on the Surfer's head, realization and horror on his face now having replaced the determination from just a few moments ago.

"What…..what have I done?" Surfer said, holding his head and screaming in agony, not due to any physical pain, but due to emotional one. "How can I do this? Why?"

"What is it?" Thor asked, still wary for good reason.

"I…..I just wanted to explore the Cosmos", Surfer said, almost crying. "He then asked me to lead me to planets which he can devour."

"And you accepted?" Thor asked.

"I did, and first I went to a world called Arda", Surfer said noted Thor's eyes perk up at the name. "It was so beautiful. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire existence. I….I couldn't do it."

"You didn't tell Galactus of that world", Thor realized.

"And then I only lead him uninhabited planets, because I did not want anyone to die, but he tampered with my mind", Surfer said, holding his head again. "I used to be Norrin Radd once upon a time. But he made me into the Silver Surfer."

The dent Thor's headbutt had made had freed Surfer of the mind warping Galactus had kept him under for so long.

Thor pitied the man, "Breathe the free air again, Norrin Radd."

But Silver Surfer looked at him incredulously. "Free? There is no freedom from Galactus."

And then, Thor felt more powerful presences nearby. Not as powerful as him or Surfer, but still powerful enough, and there were more than one clearly. Together, they were powerful enough for one of them.

Thor started. "I think together we can-"

Surfer let out another cry of agony.

"Guess not", Thor sighed as he turned to see four more beings flying down. One was completely covered in flames. The other had wing like protrusions and held a staff. Another had a star on his chest and held an ax. The last one was muscular in a red and black armor with what looked like a beard on his face, holding a sword.

"Firelord, Herald of Galactus", the flaming one introduced himself.

"Stardust, Herald of Galactus", the one with wings and staff introduced herself.

"Air-Walker, Herald of Galactus", the one with the star and ax introduced itself, and it was clearly an android.

"Terrax, Herald of Galactus", the final one with the sword introduced himself.

"I suppose you are all working for Galactus on your own free will", Thor noted, and Terrax let out hysterical laughter, which was answer enough. "Well then, no need to hold back."

And with that, another battle had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Silver Surfer was under Galactus' control, but is free now, and is wallowing in his guilt. The other four Heralds are here, and it is up to Thor to hold them all off.
> 
> Hope the reference to Devil May Cry 3 with Tony in Dante's place was enjoyed.
> 
> Knight has saved the Justice League, but Joker Bat is here now, and the League is still weakened.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	6. The Knight arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League get a surprising ally against Joker Bat while the battle against Doom's forces escalate. Thor makes a declaration. Batman continues playing Joker's game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

Earth-167, Gotham City

Batman was riding on the Bat-Pod, looking at the location he was on his way to on the digitalized map he had. What connections could the Joker even have in this entire area, or to any other of the areas he had marked, Batman wondered?

The technology of Knight was tapped into all the police feeds, just like Batman's own on his Earth, and in that moment, a beeping was heard due to it.

Batman listened to the cops- " _We got a call about a bomb in Street 219, Apartment Complex B. Get ready to move in."_

Well, Street 219 was exactly where he had been on his way to, just not Apartment Complex B. Looks like he needed to take a bit of a detour. So he turned away, riding to the building specified.

* * *

Later

The apartment building was already surrounded by cops, but that wasn't something that ever stopped Batman. He snuck in, walking in the darkened hallways as he looked around.

He then looked into a room where he saw two heads sticking above a couch, a video game by the name of 'Red Theft: Return' playing on it. Batman looked at the two people and the video game, for about 30 seconds. And then he realized something.

The two guys hadn't moved at all!

Batman walked around the couch to look and to his not surprise, both the guys, who were clearly in their late teens, were dead. Their skins were pale and wide red grins were on their faces. They had laughed themselves to death, and Batman knew that kind of stuff very well, unfortunately.

Their shirts were unbuttoned too, and carved on their chests in blood were the words- " _Am I Player 1, or Player 2?"_

Batman scowled as he turned to the video game, where the game character was holding a stick of dynamite in his hand, with the fuse burning. He was surrounded by many explosives.

The fuse then burnt out, creating a massive explosion on the screen which then blacked out. Then a word appeared on the screen in big, red letter.

" _DEAD!"_

Batman scowled again before noticing all of the game boxes on the floor, all of them belonging to the RockBoom gaming company, which he had suspected played a part in this entire thing. This was just confirming he was right about it.

His tablet beeped as he took it out and got another alert by the police- " _A body has been found at a nearby construction site in Street 219. Nearby police personnel gather in the area, keep civilians away, and bring the body."_

Batman shook his head. Whatever game Joker was playing, he knew he was being played. And unfortunately, right now, he needed to be played so he could be lead to where the Joker was, and finally end his threat for now.

* * *

Same time, Metropolis, shore

The Batman Who Laughs picked up AC and slammed him to the ground, making him gasp before kicking him away into Vic, knocking them both away before Tess fired a cyclone right at him, trying to blow him back, but he laughed hysterically, digging the feet of the suit to the ground and resisting.

One of his gauntlets then shot out, transforming into a Batarang and hitting her chest, before sending out electric shocks as she was thrown to the ground, taken down for now.

Dinah tried to scream at him but hurt her own throat as she fell on her knees.

Joker Bat then put up a shield as Wonder Woman leapt at him with her sword, trying to strike as he blocked it with the shield before putting up another to block the shots by the machine gun Stewart had conjured.

Wonder Woman tried to strike again as he backed, using the shield to block while she struck again in a spin motion and he blocked again, producing a small shockwave.

She then kicked at his feet, making him fall forwards before she kicked his chest, sending him flying back. She then twirled her lasso and wrapped it around his suit, trying to pull him, but in her imagination, she had fought Xena for months, with neither of the two women getting an advantage over the other.

She was weak and exhausted at this point, and so she did not have the strength to defeat Joker Bat in the Hellbat Armor on her own. As she tried to pull, he pulled harder, sending her flying into him as he bashed her face with his fist, sending her crashing to the floor as a small crater was formed.

He tried to smash her with his foot but she rolled away to avoid while Stewart hit his face armor with a conjured hammer, staggering him back, and tried to hit again but this time he blocked, the two gritting their teeth as they tried to overpower each other.

Stewart suddenly made the hammer disappear and formed a machine gun instead to blow off Joker Bat but he conjured a huge shield to cover his entire body, defending himself, and then bashed Stewart on the face, sending him flying back.

Wonder Woman struck with her sword again but he blocked in time. As she struck again, he transformed the hand of his suit, using it to trap Wonder Woman's sword in it instead, and twisting it, snatched it from her before whacking her face with its hilt, sending her flying off once more before throwing the sword down.

He marched forwards as Bart tried to run towards him but having just recovered, he was still too weak and slow, and Joker Bat grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up as he grasped the metallic fingers of the suit and gasped, trying to speak but failing.

"I am sorry, I cannot hear you over the sound of your life being choked out by these metallic fingers", Joker Bat laughed like the insane lunatic he was, only for Kal to ram into him, sending him flying back again as he rolled on the ground.

As he got up, Wonder Woman grabbed him by the foot, pushing him back before he angrily whacked her head, dazing her before kicking her away.

Kal fired Heat Vision from his eyes but he used his shield to block, slowly moving towards him to defeat him, but Kal was recovering quickly.

He moved out of the way at full speed and flew into Joker Bat from the side, lifting him up into the air and tossing him to the ground, forming a crater and shockwave as all the news media in helicopters took pictures of the scene.

As he got up, a recovering Kara fired freeze breath at his suit, slowly freezing it, but the suit produced strong heat that actually melted the ice on it as he laughed hysterically again.

John Jones moved at him at super speed, trying to phase through the suit to disable it, but found himself unable to phase through it.

"You can't", Joker Bat laughed as he tried to whack Jones but he sped away as AC raised his trident and twirled it, the water behind coming up as he pointed the trident at Joker Bat and the water flew at him.

Joker Bat fired a huge burst of flames from the hands of his suit, trying to push back the waves but failing as AC grunted, trying to overpower him. However, he still hadn't regained his full strength.

Joker Bat walked towards him, trying to overpower him, only for Jones to grab him and fly high into the air, towards Space. "Can your suit remain stable in Space?"

"I am afraid you will never know, Martian", Joker Bat laughed before his suit produced strong flames, making Jones back off and scream in agony as he was covered in flames again while Joker Bat flew back down.

That was when Kal did a thunderclap, sending him flying back and falling down before Kal was upon him, punching his suit repeatedly, slowly breaking it. He would have done it in one blow had he not been recovering from Kryptonite still.

Kara flew next to Kal, about to join him, when Joker Bat opened the center of his suit and a familiar green glow appeared, making both the Kryptonians gulp as a huge piece of Kryptonite was revealed inside, weakening them both again as they started sweating.

They backed off, staggering and sweating as Joker Bat got up, laughing hysterically, and fired flames around in random directions to keep Jones away.

He then walked to Kal and Kara and picking them up, slammed them both to the ground, forming small craters as they groaned.

He then said. "You are not all powerful with this around, are you? Powerful Gods brought to their knees by a green rock. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He punched Kara on the face multiple times, making her bleed. Vic fired a missile at him but he fired one back from his suit and it exploded near Vic's missile, making them both explode as Vic and AC were knocked down again.

He then kicked Kara away before picking up Kal and head-butted him, dazing him as he spat out blood while Joker Bat gave him his insane grin, and lifting him up, slammed him to the ground, again making him groan before lifting him up and punching his face multiple times.

"Bane broke the Bat. Now the Laughing Bat breaks the God", Joker Bat said as he lifted up Kal to bring down on his knee, opening up his face helmet, revealing his proper face.

That was when Knight threw a batarang that exploded on his exposed face, sending him staggering back as he dropped Kal.

Ollie rushed up to him, reaching out to grab the Kryptonite piece, only for a recovered Joker Bat to grab his arm with his suit, glaring down on him.

"We can't talk about this, right?" Ollie asked, gulping.

Joker Bat grabbed Ollie's other hand too, making him drop the bow as he wrenched them upwards, making the archer grunt in pain.

As Jones came up behind him, he produced flames from the back of his suit, sending him back and putting him on fire again.

Then there was a sickening crack as Ollie screamed in pure agony, both of his arms broken. "You cannot be a God just by hanging out with them. I learnt that the hard way."

Ollie continued screaming as Joker Bat hurled him away to the ground, knocking him down, and marched towards Knight, who knew he had no way out.

* * *

"It is hard to believe what is going on", a female reporter said from above, looking down. "The brutality of it."

* * *

Watchtower

Chloe and Lois watched what was going on the computer, afraid of what would happen, and wishing they had the strength to do something about it.

* * *

Metropolis shore

As Joker Bat raised his hand to strike down Knight, a small projectile flew to him and stuck to the back of his suit. Both Knight and Joker Bat looked at it and saw it was beeping. Then it exploded, sending Joker Bat flying off as a man in a dark grey suit of armor with shades of black on it flew down. The armor had giant, strong gauntlets, and a 'L' on the center, and the man was holding a sword with a red glow on it, making it resemble a lightsaber.

The mask opened up, revealing Lex Luthor to be the one who had thrown off Joker Bat with the mine. Raising arms to either side, Lex looked up and declared. "I am Lex Luthor! And I am here to save the Justice League from you, you crazy maniac!"

* * *

Watchtower

" _Lex Luthor has arrived to help the League against the enemy they are facing, which is surprising, since Superman claimed months ago that he was responsible for his brainwashing. Now we will have to see how Mr. Luthor turns the tables….."_

Chloe and Lois were relieved and angered at the same time.

"Now what is he doing here?" Chloe wondered.

"I have a feeling his intentions aren't as pure as saving the League", Lois said.

"Preaching to the choir, Lo", Chloe said in a neutral tone as both watched, wondering what was going to happen now.

* * *

Metropolis shore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker Bat laughed. "So you believe you are the hero, Lex, eh? Well, I did tell you to remove what was holding you back when you were on the edge, Lex. Want to take the Universe now?"

"You can say that", Lex said as he struck with his 'lightsaber' and Joker Bat blocked with his shield while he tried to strike again many times in many motions, Joker Bat backing to avoid each time before striking Lex's hand, making him drop the lightsaber.

Lex kicked Joker Bat in a spin motion, sending him back before elbowing him in a spin motion, making him kneel forwards and then grabbing him by the head, tossed him away.

He then walked to where Kal and Ollie were. Ollie was slowly waking up by now, still in pain. Lex smirked at them and whispered. "So Clark, we got the perfect enemy here. I am going to use him to define me."

Clark's eyes widened in horror, and so did Ollie's as Lex said to him. "Its funny, you used to bully me at Excelsior Academy, now I am saving your ass."

"You remember?" Kal asked.

"Everything, down to every detail", Lex said. "How you used me by keeping your secret, betrayed me at every turn, even drove Lana away from me!"

"You did it to yourself, Lex!" Kal snapped. "You have always done this! Alienated everyone and destroyed yourself with your actions, and then blamed everyone but yourself!"

"Well, what can he do? He's too much of a sourpuss to actually accept that he can be wrong too", Ollie smirked and chuckled with bloodied teeth. "But no, Lex Luthor is always right! Its daddy dearest's fault! It's my fault! It's your fault Clark! Its Tess' fault! Its Lana's fault! Its everyone's fault but his!"

"You don't know anything, Oliver", Lex snarled at him before saying to them both. "But you see, I will defeat this guy, save you all, and become the real hero, because I am the one! Not any of you! It is my destiny now!"

That was when Joker Bat fired a beam at Lex from behind, sending him flying off.

"So much for being the hero", Ollie quipped as he and Kal shared a dark but weak chuckle.

Lex turned and saw Red Tornado lying on the ground, shocking him. "So she is here too. Interesting."

He got back up, flying up to avoid a shot of flames from Joker Bat and hurled a gauntlet at him which turned into a giant batarang, but Lex tossed it away with his armored hand before ramming into Joker Bat, sending him flying back.

Joker Bat sent a punch in his direction but he blocked with his elbow before using it to elbow his face, staggering him back again. "What? Shocked I used your own move against you?"

Joker Bat laughed again before head-butting Lex's suit with his, staggering him back.

It was on!

* * *

Same time, Earth-199999, Space

Terrax, Stardust, Air-Walker and Firelord sped around, surrounding Thor from all four corners as he looked around.

Then they sped at him from all directions just as he accessed the Odinforce. As they came closer, Thor swung his ax and fists, trying to block or dodge their blows.

Thor tried to strike Terrax but he used his warp speed to avoid before charging at him along with Air-Walker as Thor blocked both of their blows while backing off.

Stardust struck his head from behind with her staff, and then Thor head-butted Terrax hard, sending him flying back.

Thor continued engaging Stardust and Firelord before pushing them both back, and then turning around, used his ax to block strikes from the flying Terrax and Air-Walker.

He then fought all four of them simultaneously, blocking their blows before slicing Stardust, making her fly off. Then Firelord hit his face with the Fire Cosmic, making him stagger back as Terrax hit his abdomen with his scythe, making him kneel before he pushed it out.

He and Air-Walker then clashed fists, sending out a powerful shockwave before Terrax kneed his head from behind, sending him away.

He steadied himself, standing still, as the four again surrounded him from all corners. Thor waited for them to make a move.

Then, all four of them prepared their attacks simultaneously. Terrax started preparing a warp hole, Air-Walker prepared blades of wind, Firelord prepared a huge wave of flames, and Stardust prepared a black hole.

With that, they all fired simultaneously but Thor flew into the air, escaping, as the blades of wind clashed with the flames, both being destroyed, while the black hole and warp hole cancelled each other out.

The four then flew after the God of Thunder, trying to catch up to him.

"Right this way", Thor muttered before suddenly turning around and slicing Stardust with his ax, sending her down before he punched Air-Walker, sending him off too. Then he summoned a powerful mini-storm with rain, using it to hit Firelord who screamed while Thor kicked him away. He then rushed up to Terrax and before he could react, Thor kneed him in the abdomen, making him roar as Thor then sliced him on the chest, sending him off too.

First Stardust crashed to the ground of a planet, then Air-Walker crashed over her, then Firelord over him, and then Terrax over all of them, turning half of that planet into nothing more than a crater.

Thor then flew down, landing on the ground as the four groaned, staggering up.

"You know, I thought the four of you together would put up a better fight than the Surfer", Thor taunted. "But you are all disappointments."

They glared as he warned. "Leave this galaxy right now, or you shall face my wrath."

"We shall destroy your world, Asgardian!" Terrax roared as the four charged again.

* * *

Same time, Earth-167, Metropolis shore

The Batman Who Laughs picked Lex up and punched him twice before throwing him up and kicking him away, making him roll on the ground.

Lex picked himself back up and activated a gravity beam, pulling Joker Bat towards himself before launching him back by many feet.

As Joker Bat got up, Lex pointed his hand outwards and a beam of light fired down from the sky at him, actually making him scream in pain as there was an explosion, knocking him to the ground while the others were sent staggering back.

Kal got up, deciding to end it now. He slowly started flying towards the recovering Joker Bat, though not even close to his full speed since he still wasn't up to the mark due to the Kryptonite beating he had gotten.

And with that, he flew at Joker Bat, but before he could reach him, Joker Bat fired a powerful beam of Kryptonite, making Kal yell in agony as he was covered by it.

"Kal-El, no!" Kara yelled as she ran to save him but Knight grasped her.

"You can't do anything", he said as all watched.

When Joker Bat stopped firing, there was no sign of Kal there. He was just gone!

* * *

Same time, Watchtower

"No", Lois shook her head, backing off, feeling numb. "No!"

"This can't be", Chloe said with quivering lips, not believing her best friend who had survived so much over the years could be killed like that with one Kryptonite beam from a freak like Joker Bat. Where was the body?

* * *

Same time, Earth-10005, Latverian Embassy

Doom was sitting, observing his chessboard when suddenly there was a flash of light and a weakened Kal dropped onto the ground, groaning in pain, while Doom looked at him.

Then suddenly, a demon flew at Kal from behind, going into him as Kal screamed in pain before the screaming stopped and he kneeled to the ground, putting his fists on them.

When he looked up, his eyes were pure red and blood-shot. He looked at himself and said. "This shall do."

Doom nodded at him and he flew off, while Doom looked at his chess board. One of his pawns had reached the opposite end of the board now, and transformed into a knight.

* * *

Same time, New York City

The battle raged on in full force before Tony looked up to see Kal approaching. "Oh! Boy am I glad to see you! Let's-"

He was cut off when Kal rammed into him at full speed so hard he crashed to the ground, his armor shattering on impact as Tony rolled away and groaned, knocked out.

"Tony!" Steve yelled as he ran to help him but Kal rammed into him too just as he raised his shield. He was sent flying off as a powerful shockwave was produced, shattering nearby buildings.

Hulk was going to do a thunderclap but Kal did it first, sending him flying off.

"What happened to Superman?" Ben wondered.

"That's not Superman. That's Demonman", Johnny said as Kal blew freeze breath at him, making him scream as he fell down and was knocked out, before sending Ben flying off with a punch.

He then flew in the air before being covered in red mist as Wanda tried to contain him, but he spread his hands and the hold was broken, knocking Wanda out from the impact as she fell off the building but Parker grabbed her in time, swinging her away. "I got you, Wanda. I got you."

Demonman laughed as he flew off, shattering the side of a building as one piece hit Jean's head from behind, knocking her out as Scott ran to her. "Jean! Jean, wake up!"

Demonman was awed by the incredible power he now possessed. "Maybe I should be the King now."

He shot to the Latverian Embassy and shattered through the roof, landing on the ground as he laughed at Doom and fired actual Fire Vision, shattering Doom into two with its power. That was when he noticed the remains of Doom were mechanical.

Then suddenly growing red bindings sprouted from the floor, binding Demonman's hands and legs a he struggled but failed to break free because of magic.

"You destroyed a Doombot, because Doom never leaves himself vulnerable", the real Doom said, walking out of the shadows. "Lower Demons, useful, but often unreliable."

Demonman glared at him as he raised a hand and a green magical circle appeared, a dark spectral hand emerging from it as it grasped the tied up and struggling Demonman.

It pulled out the demon from within Kal, taking it away into the portal and disappearing with its screaming form as Kal groaned, losing consciousness due to all he had gone through. The bindings vanished and a portal appeared underneath Kal into which he fell, right into a red sun cell.

* * *

Doom closed the portal and sat back on his chair, watching the knight he had disappear, before looking at the projection that showed Scott trying to take an unconscious Jean to safety.

Demonman may have interfered a little, but Doom always won.

* * *

Same time, Earth-199999, Space

While the four Heralds were powerful, they weren't on Silver Surfer's level. Thor threw them back with powerful lightning blasts, sending them staggering back as they groaned.

"Why don't you just perish? No one can fight our master's will!" Terrax roared.

Thor looked at them all defiantly, before his lips formed a smirk.

"Let me see what he can do."

"You insolent fool!" Terrax roared. "You dare challenge our Master?!"

He fired a blast of Cosmic Energy from his scythe, as it hit Thor on the chin, making his face tilt upwards.

Thor then lowered his face, smirking and unscathed as the four looked horrified. "What happened? I can't be that harder to destroy than planets, right?"

"You…you…what are you?" Stardust gasped.

"Can't you see already?" Thor asked. "I am the one who flew here all the way from Earth to stop you all."

The four watched in horror as Thor declared-

"I am the warrior of the Legends! One who was banished, but has proven he is Worthy! That's what I am!"

A volcano on the planet they were on erupted, as if in agreement with Thor.

As the four watched with dropped jaws and horrified eyes, an aura of Odinforce erupted around Thor, producing a shockwave.

"I AM THE SON OF ODIN! THE KING OF ASGARD! THE GOD OF THUNDER! THOR ODINSON!"

Lightning roared in the sky as dark clouds gathered, producing powerful rains.

The four Heralds watched in horror, before their faces contorted to anger. They were never going to give up. They would defeat this insolent Asgardian, and feed on Earth.

They charged at him as he smirked and charged back.

The fight continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how this chapter ends, hope all enjoyed it.
> 
> As for what happened with Kal, Joker Bat sent him to Earth-10005 with his suit's warping powers, where a Demon recruited by Doom possessed Kal and worked for him first, taking down so many Heroes.
> 
> For Tony, let's just say if it was his Uru Armor or even the one before that, it wouldn't have broken, but the Endo-Sym isn't that good at durability, but better at other stuff, which can come in handy soon *winks*
> 
> As for Hulk, they didn't fight, Demonman just got the first hit and went off on his way.
> 
> But then the Demon decided it should be the boss now because of how powerful its body is, and tried to kill Doom, only to kill a Doombot instead while the real Doom banished it and trapped Kal in a red sun cell.
> 
> And this was Lex's plan. To unleash Joker Bat on the League, and then save them publicly so he is seen as the hero, and it would also clear his reputation from the 'fighting Supermen' incident. I think it makes sense for his character, doesn't it?
> 
> Hope all enjoyed Thor's speech to the Heralds, that was fun to write.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	7. A power awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doom finally makes his move while Thor's battle with the Heralds reaches its most crucial point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

Batman once again snuck to the crime scene, avoiding the cops in the area easily as he snuck into the construction site, the police already having formed a barrier outside to prevent others from going through. Good thing he wasn't the other people of course.

Batman walked through the area, before he found a pile of rocks, and from that pile was sticking out a clothed arm.

Batman knelt down, removing the rocks one by one and putting them away as he slowly dug out the body of whoever was crushed underneath. It was probably a man, based on the build of his hand, Batman thought to himself.

He soon managed to remove all of the rocks in his way, and what he saw was the crushed remains of a man in a torn purple and green suit, his face also chalk white, with his hair green due to being dyed that way, and a smile carved on his face to traumatize anyone who found his body.

Fortunately, it was Batman who found it, and such a horrifying wasn't enough to traumatize him, since he had seen bodies of this sort many, many times. Didn't mean he had no sympathy for the victims though. They did not deserve this.

On the chest of the dead man were carved the words in blood- " _He came, he played, he lost."_

Batman got up, thinking about all of the clues so far. Knight had told him there had been hanging bodies, with the message about the game and an implied explosion, then there were the bodies of the two people playing the video game, with the question of who was Player 1 and Player 2, and finally, this body, which had come, played and lost.

He pressed his earpiece. "Alfred, are you there?"

" _Yes Master Wayne, the other one of course, what I can I do for you?"_ Alfred asked from the other end.

"I need you to identify all of the victims for me, maybe there is a connection there", Batman said. "So far, we had the hanging people, then we had those two players in the apartment, and now a dead man in a construction site."

Batman scanned the man with his tablet, sending the image to Alfred.

" _Just wait, Master Wayne, I'm looking"_ , Alfred said and it was silent for two minutes before he said. " _So first we had some people hanging off of a building. I checked their records, and all of them seem to be avid video game players. They were even set to test a new game."_

"Any idea on the game and company?" Batman asked.

" _No, no info available as of yet",_ Alfred said as Batman thought it through in his mind. The word 'BOOM' stuck in his head for some reason, and he was wondering why that was.

Batman thought about the two guys playing video games himself. They were obviously players too, and a video game was on, with the character having died in an explosion, and the boxes on the ground. They belonged to the video game company by the name of 'RockBoom Gaming.' Something was up.

"What about the guy on the construction site?" Batman asked.

" _Just wait"_ , Alfred said and after one minute of silence spoke. " _His name is Dutsin Hartley. He was the head developer at a video game company by the name of RockBoom Gaming."_

"RockBoom, are you sure?" Batman asked.

" _Yes, I am"_ , Alfred said.

"Find the nearest building of RockBoom Gaming from my location", Batman ordered.

" _On it"_ , Alfred said and after half a minute said. " _The nearest building of RockBoom Gaming from your location is 1 mile north-west from where you are. You can get there in under half an hour. Anything else you want?"_

"No, thank you for the help", Batman said before shutting off his earpiece as he looked in the direction Alfred had said, and scowled in realization. Perhaps he had figured it all out right after all, and was playing the game right.

He walked in the direction before slowly taking a run, and then leapt, firing a grapple hook onto a building as he swung onto it and reached its top. He had to finish this soon enough.

* * *

Same time, Metropolis shore

"What did you do with Superman?" Jones asked as he flew in the air to avoid flames that The Batman Who Laughs was firing at him from his suit.

Laughing, he said. "Oh no, he did not die! He cannot die! Not from me! But he is on the edge already, he is about to lose it! He is nothing more than a tool now!"

He was cut off by a blow to the face from Lex who snarled. "Oh I will make you bring him back, he is my ally after all."

"No he is not", Knight scowled at him as he glared back before forming a shield to block Joker Bat's explosive giant batarang.

He then flew up and grabbed Joker Bat by the throat, slamming him to the ground as Jones rammed into him but a blast of flames sent him back and he swung his gauntlets at Lex who backed to avoid and threw himself to the ground, picking up his 'lightsaber' once more as he used it to block Joker Bat's attacks and kicked him back.

"You came prepared huh", Joker Bat laughed.

"Oh yeah", Lex said as he suddenly brandished an ax and swung it, and it sliced a good part of Joker Bat's suit, but all response they heard from him was hysterical laughter.

Then, to their shock, the chopped off pieces of his suit flew back to him and turned liquid, attaching back to Joker Bat's body before solidifying there.

"Oh goddamn it!" Lex groaned as Joker Bat head-butted him, sending him flying back.

* * *

Same time, Earth-199999, Space

Thor was barely holding back the four Heralds, who while weaker than him, could still give a fight together.

He swung at Terrax, sending him flying back, and fired a bolt of lightning at Air-Walker, sending him back too, only for Stardust to smack his abdomen as FIrelord blasted him away.

"You cannot defeat the will of our Master. If he wants to feed, he shall feed", Stardust said as she twirled her staff.

"We will see about that", Thor said as he picked himself up.

"This….is….enough", Surfer said as he got up, still looking down and confused, but with determination in his eyes. "This…is…ENOUGH!"

"Come, let us destroy this Asgardian", Terrax said to Surfer as he walked to him, and Thor didn't stop him.

Terrax put a hand on Surfer's shoulder. "We shall clear the path for our Master to feed on Earth."

Suddenly, Surfer grabbed Terrax's hand and to his shock, twisted hard, making Terrax scream in pain as he fell to his knees while Surfer glared into his eyes, and then lifting him up, tossed him away by many feet. "THIS IS ENOUGH! GALACTUS SHALL FEED NO LONGER!"

"Traitor", Fireloed roared as he fired a blast of flames but Thor came in the way and blocked with Stormbreaker, flinging it away.

"Like he said, Galactus shall feed no longer", Thor said as he and Surfer now charged at the four, with Thor ducking to avoid Stardust's staff as he sliced Firelord with his ax, sending him back, and blew a powerful wind from his mouth, sending Stardust off too.

Surfer blocked a blow from Terrax before leaping in the air, kicking Air-Walker away by many feet. Terrax punched him on his dent, sending him to the ground as he groaned in pain, and as he tried to smash him with his foot, he grabbed it, and flipped him over, sending him crashing too.

He then climbed over Terrax and with a roar, punched him, whipping his head to the other side. As he looked back up, Surfer punched again, whipping his head to the other side once more. He then brought both fists down on him hard, smashing the ground below his face.

Before he could hit again, Terrax grabbed his hand and threw him away.

Stardust ducked to avoid a swing from Thor and getting behind him, trapped his neck with her staff, trying to choke him as he grunted while Firelord prepared a powerful blast of fire and hit Thor with it, making him roar as it pained him.

Air-Walker arrived too, hitting his face with blades of air as cuts were formed, and then Terrax arrived, punching his face, making him spit out blood.

"The God of Thunder huh!" Terrax taunted. "But you shall die like any worthless individual."

Thor simply looked at Surfer who was getting up and commanded. "Duck!"

"What?" Firelord asked.

"Duck!" Thor said to Surfer again who immediately threw himself to the ground as lightning emanated in Thor's eyes, and he roared, the aura of Odinforce surrounding him as a powerful blast of Odinforce enhanced lightning emanated from him, enhanced by Stormbreakern nearby, and it also added a gravity blast with it, that too Odinforce enhanced, and all four of them were sent flying off by many feet as the lightning scorched them brutally, burning up their skin, which had never happened, and even their insides, while it rained heavily again.

All four of them were on the ground, groaning in pain as Thor staggered due to exhaustion and got down on one knee as well while Surfer staggered up.

As the four Heralds slowly recovered, Surfer rushed to Air-Walker at full speed and punched him hard on the throat, and his fist went through the Herald's neck, making him crackle as his android machinery was destroyed, shattering the neck. Surfer retracted his fist and Air-Walker fell down, destroyed.

Surfer then walked next to Thor and offered him a hand, and he took it, letting him help him up as Stardust and Firelord walked behind Terrax, all three wounded.

"Stardust, Firelord, let us leave", Terrax said, spitting out some blood.

Firelord blew off flames as he flew into the air at high speed, and Stardust twirled her staff before using it to take off into the air at very high speed too.

Terrax glared at Norrin and warned him. "Galactus does not forget, and he does not forgive. You shall do well to remember that."

With that, he flew off at high speed as well.

"I cannot even forgive myself", Norrin muttered to himself as Thor walked to him and patted his shoulder. "Thank you for your help, friend."

"I do not deserve to be thanked by anyone for anything ever again", Norrin snarled angrily.

"You were not in control of your actions, Norrin Radd, Galactus made you do it, unlike the four we fought who worked for him on their own free will", Thor assured him. "You have no one to blame but Galactus."

"I let him manipulate me into working for him", Norrin said.

"You had dreams of grandeur and adventure, powerful people can take advantage of them", Thor said. "But you were not at fault. Galactus was for using your ambitions to corrupt you to his side."

"Doesn't matter anyway", Surfer sighed as his glider came flying to him. "He shall come for your world. I will help you in fighting him when he does, but it is all in vain."

Hopping onto his glider, Surfer advised. "Make peace with your affairs while you still can, because when he comes, the planet will be like the many that fell before it."

Thor, who had remained serious and stone-faced while listening to the warning, gave a slight smirk. "You clearly have never been to Earth."

Thor then asked. "Where will you go now?"

Surfer said. "I am not a God. I have never created life... but I have lived. That is enough. So I will fight to preserve that same opportunity - to love, to dream, to soar among the stars - for all those yet to come. Many lives will be lost in the battles ahead - but their efforts will ensure that some remain to remember their deeds. And, like the Gods, they will truly live forever... even after they are gone.

"Farewell, Thor, Son of Odin, King of Asgard, God of Thunder", Surfer said.

"Farewell, Norrin Radd, and breathe the free air", Thor said as Norrin sighed before flying off at high speed. Thor stood there, wondering when Galactus would come. Whenever he did though, they would be prepared.

* * *

Same time, Earth-10005, New York City

Scott held Jean close as the debris slowly fell on them, clouding everyone's sight of them as the dust kicked up from the toppling building.

* * *

Hulk started making his way through countless hoards and his eyes and veins suddenly started to glow green and bio-electricity cackled off of him while his anger at the Demons increased.

* * *

Underneath the falling debris, Scott and Jean were intact, as a power appeared around Jean, protecting the both of them from being crushed to death.

Scott, while unscathed from any falling debris, was losing air, and gasping and panting in pain, trying to capture any oxygen he could in his lungs, but failing, since it was running out.

That was Jean's eyes opened, and they glowed with a Cosmic fire.

* * *

As Steve, Hulk, Quicksilver and Pietro neared the debris, it shattered and flew in all directions as the two Quicksilvers ran to avoid it, with Steve putting his shield in the way as Hulk was unaffected, simply grunting.

They saw a fiery symbol of a Phoenix appear in the sky as up rose Jean Grey, now overtaken by it power, her eyes glowing, and her body covered by it.

"Jean!" Scott coughed out as he got up. "Jean!"

"Oh boy", Steve cursed.

"Great power here", Hulk muttered.

Jean screamed at the Demons, disintegrating many of them as they came into her vicinity, and she fired her powerful blasts of power, disintegrating more of them effortlessly, with the Demons now actually afraid.

"Jean!" Logan yelled as he came upon the area. "No! NO!"

He tried to run to her but Steve grabbed him. "Let me go! I can survive!"

"And what else? You wouldn't want to kill her again. Besides, we don't even know how much of it is Phoenix and how much of it is Jean", Steve said as Logan sighed and stopped struggling.

Jean let out another powerful scream, sending more Demons down before nearby buildings started shaking, and their tops shattered, while the water in the nearby ocean flowed in a high tide, making ships teeter dangerously.

"Jean!" Scott called out. "You need to stop! This isn't you!"

But Jean wasn't listening to him anymore, the power of the Phoenix Force was taking over her body bit by bit, and she was losing herself in the power.

She pointed at the portals, and they all collapsed effortlessly one by one in under a minute, while the water rose like a tide, dangerously close to killing people.

* * *

The shattered buildings were falling on civilians but fortunately the Quicksilvers saved them.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Parker muttered as he put Wanda down and he saw Jean close the portals effortlessly, and even though more sprang up in their places, those were closed at an equally fast pace before any Demon got a chance to walk out of those.

* * *

Then suddenly an enchanted mist appeared at a nearby building and turned into Doctor Doom, who looked down at Jean as the Phoenix destroying the Demons and portals effortlessly.

"Doom!" Scott snarled as he glared at him, while Sue flew down at the same time with Reed. "Why am I not surprised you are the one behind this."

"And you drew that conclusion because I just appeared here?" Doom asked rhetorically.

"You have attacked this city multiple times, Victor, in different ways, to prove you are smarter than me", Reed grunted. "It never works."

"This will be no different", Sue smirked at him.

"Typical of you, Reed. Once more assuming it is all about you, even though this time, it is not. It is not about you at all", Doom said in an emotionless tone and relished the look of horror on his opponent's face.

Ben suddenly arrived and leapt at him but Doom did a gesture with his hand and Ben was sent flying off, shattering the ground on impact.

Steve, Logan and Reed made to charge him but were blown back by many feet too.

Susan tried to expand a force field from within him but he magically regurgitated it out, hitting her with it as she was knocked out too.

Hulk roared and charged but an invisible barrier stopped him. Hulk roared, punching the barrier, trying to shatter it, as he kept getting madder and angrier.

Jean as Phoenix glared at Doom, smirking, when he raised his hand to his front and announced. "Today is the day of reckoning for the Multiverse."

With that, he fired a powerful blast of Mystical energy at Jean, and his suit glowed, empowering him as the speed of the blast increased as it cut through the air, speeding at Jean when a Mystical barrier stopped it.

"You cannot defeat the greatest power in the Multiverse, mortal man", Jean as Phoenix smirked.

"Within a human, you are not as great as you claim to be", Doom boasted as he grunted, firing his beam harder, while Jean tried to hold it back.

Scott roared as he took off his glasses, firing a powerful optic blast at Doom but he raised his other hand and fired a beam from it, and it overpowered Scott's optic blast effortlessly, hitting his face as he was sent flying off and knocked out too.

Hulk snarled, hitting the barrier as it slowly cracked.

Doom held on, increasing the power of his Mystical beam with his technology, as Jean tried to hold it back. Suddenly, Speed Force lightning crackled off of Doom and surrounded his beam, increasing its speed by a huge margin as Jean was caught off-guard by the pressure that speed put on her, and Doom's beam powered through her barrier, hitting her head dead center.

Hulk shattered the barrier at that very moment but it was too late.

Jean immediately went limp, her eyes closing as she fell to the ground with a crash, laying still there, knocked out.

A fiery power escaped out of her mouth and slowly took shape in the air. The Phoenix Force was now in the sky in her raptor form, in all of its glory.

"No", Steve grunted as he tried to pick himself up. "No!"

"It is here!" Logan panted.

The Phoenix Force slowly started surrounding Victor, about to wipe him from existence when he raised his hand and said. "Empower me as your host, you will find no one of stronger mind or will than that of Doom."

The Phoenix Force stopped abruptly, and took a shorter form, surrounding his head as it looked into it.

"Look into me and see what Doom is", Doom said to the power.

The Phoenix Force looked into his mind and saw many things- betrayal, death, war, and power. It saw what was a petty grudge against Reed Richards, and was amused by it.

But it also saw how the people of Latveria hailed him as their savior, and considered him a great King.

"I am more than a scientist. More than a power hungry despot Richards and the others paint me as. I am a Sorcerer!"

It saw what Doom had seen of the future. Pure death and destruction of all that existed, in all futures but one. In one possible future, everyone was saved by a great evil, and had survived. An evil that was potentially greater than even the Phoenix Force due to the backing it had.

In all but one future, that evil had been defeated, and that future involved Doom!

Doom had passed the test. He would belong to the Phoenix Force now. Making a decision, the Phoenix Force flew into Doom through his mouth, and he felt himself empowering as the fiery symbol of the Phoenix Force appeared above him.

The Phoenix Force would take him over and use him for its intentions!

* * *

Suddenly, the Phoenix Force found itself in a void, where it could see nothing else.

Suddenly, two giant eyes on a giant demonic face appeared out of nowhere, glaring at the Phoenix Force, and the entity immediately recognized what it was looking at.

Dormammu!

"Doom's mind belongs to me, you cannot have it", Dormammu snarled at her.

Then appeared a tall figure in a cape, sitting on a throne, looking down on the Phoenix Force.

Mephisto!

"Doom's soul belongs to me, you cannot have it my dear", Mephisto smirked calmly.

Then appeared a yellow and black, almost animalistic creature that looked down on the Phoenix Force too.

Parallax!

It spoke in its own tongue, but the Phoenix Force understood what it was saying.

" _The fear of Doom belongs to me, you cannot use it for your gain_ ", it said.

Then a tiny, blonde woman appeared in front of the Phoenix Force, but her eyes were glowing. It was a powerful entity in a human form.

The First Evil!

"The evil tendencies of Doom now belong to me, you cannot use his evilness deep down for your gains", The First Evil said to the Phoenix Force.

The Phoenix Force realized it could not make Doom do what it wanted, considering the man had already made deals with so many other Cosmic entities for his gain, though the Phoenix Force knew that even Doom couldn't fully comprehend what these deals meant.

But that meant it could not do what it wanted, so all it could do was listen to Doom.

* * *

Doom screamed as he felt the power of the Phoenix Force flow into his body, empowering him as the fiery Phoenix Symbol appeared over him before disappearing. The green glowing Arc Reactors on his body were replaced by the burning symbols of the Phoenix. His dark green cloak turned dark red. The eye slits of his mask now glowed with the Cosmic fire.

And then he was completely surrounded in flames as his eyes glowed with the power. He hovered into the air, and as the Quicksilvers prepared to speed at him, he telekinetically tossed them away, sending them flying off and knocking them out.

He saw Rhodey and Sam flying at him and pointing at them, pressed his fist. Rhodey felt a sense of dread and déjà vu as his armor shut off and crashed to the ground, while Sam's wings folded in on themselves and he almost crashed to the ground but Bucky leapt into the air, catching him on time and lowering him to the ground.

Doom then shattered a building and the debris dropped on Terminator and T'Challa, knocking them down too.

Steve, Logan and Hulk walked towards him before Doom telekinetically sent the former two flying back and fired a powerful wave of cosmic force at the latter, sending him down as he roared in pain and rage.

He then saw Parker looking up at him, holding the unconscious Wanda, and prepared to rain fire at them. Parker looked down at her as his mask slithered off. Knowing he couldn't do a thing, he just held her tight. "Don't worry Wanda, we are in this together, okay?"

Suddenly, Parker felt cold, and his vision went pitch black.

Then, his vision was back to normal, and he was suddenly on a lone pillar with Wanda in his arms, in a massive crater.

He looked up at Doom to see he was staring down at them.

_DBZ M1114 plays_

Suddenly, a massive object flung down at Doom, sending out an explosion of lightning as Doom was sent flying off and crashing to the ground while dark clouds gathered and lightning struck some Demons, killing them, while Stormbreaker flew back into the outstretched hand of Thor, who was glowing with lightning.

There was a loud roar as Devil Dinosaur jumped down, and ate a bunch of Marionettes and humanoid creatures, while whacking a Blue Fang away with its tail.

As a Scythe flew down, Valkyrie sliced it with her sword while riding her Pegasus Aragorn.

Sif jumped on a feline from behind and sliced it into two.

Thor rammed into Doom at full speed, sending him flying off, and not giving him a chance to recover, accessed the Odinforce, slicing into him from all sides at super speed as Doom grunted, feeling himself being cut again and again from different sides before he crashed to the ground, only for Thor to keep him airborne with a powerful wind as he fired another powerful lightning blast at him as he roared in pain before finally crashing to the ground.

Thor roared as he raised his ax and flew down at Doom, only for a mystical barrier, empowered by the Phoenix Force energy, to appear in the way, as it pushed Thor away by a few feet before he steadied himself in the air, looking down on Doom.

Hulk roared as he landed next to Thor, while an awakened Susan flew down to join him as well.

"You are all limited in your mind", Doom said. "I cannot hope for you to understand why I am doing what I am doing."

"No, but you can hope us to stop you", Thor smirked. "Because that's what Heroes do."

And with that, the three charged at Doom as their gigantic clash began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we end this chapter. A lot happened, didn't it? Now Air-Walker is dead, the other Heralds are gone, Norrin departs for now, and Doom gets the Phoenix Force.
> 
> And yes, he made deals with other Cosmic Beings who also own some of him now. Dormammu owns his mind and Mephisto his soul.
> 
> Parallax here is from Smallville Season 11 comics, and he was simply banished to his home dimension, so let's say Doom used some magical mojo to meet and make a deal with him.
> 
> The First Evil is from the Buffyverse and it wasn't destroyed, only greatly weakened, and it is evil in its pure form, so it should be considered a Cosmic being, albeit a weaker one compared to the rest. It owns Doom's more evil side now, of course Doom wouldn't acknowledge it as evil, but he could consider it his less savory side or something like that. And this takes place during Buffy Season 7 so The First Evil would be at its most powerful then.
> 
> But reinforcements are here too, finally!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	8. A battle of beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes execute their plan to stop Doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

Hulk roared as he punched Doom who managed to block as a shockwave went off before he hurled Hulk away into the air, and then Susan pushed a force field upon him, pushing him back as she gritted her teeth.

He then pressed his fist and the field disintegrated, sending Susan staggering back as he fired a beam at her but she conjured another one, trying to block his attack.

Thor then slammed Stormbreaker on the ground, the shockwave and lightning sending Doom flying off before he steadied himself in the air.

Thor fired powerful lightning as Doom fired a Mystical beam, empowered by the Phoenix Force, and both grunted, trying to overpower each other before there was an explosion as both were sent flying back, but Doom stopped Thor telekinetically and tossed him to the ground, shattering it and forming a crater as Thor groaned.

Hulk roared as he tried to attack from behind but Doom stopped him telekinetically and hurled him away once more.

Hank leapt at him and tried to punch but his hand stopped mid-way, as Doom glared into his eyes, and then Hank was sent flying off into the air and crashing onto a building, shattering part of the roof as he was knocked out.

Then Stormbreaker struck him again, sending him flying back as the lightning damaged him.

* * *

One X-Jet flew into the area, piloted by Natasha and Mystique, who had gone off during the fight to the X-Mansion to bring their guest, who was needed now.

The X-Jet landed near where Scott and Jean had been knocked out and Natasha walked out, as Mystique wheeled Professor Charles Xavier into the area, who looked down at the knocked out Scott and Jean.

"What about Scott?" Mystique asked.

"He will be fine, Raven. It is Jean who needs me", Charles said, closing his eyes. "Doom's mystical energy managed to overpower the Phoenix Force temporarily, and it has made her braindead."

"Can we save her?" Natasha asked, concerned.

"I can. I can feel her slipping, but I can save her", Charles said as he knelt close to her and put a hand on her head, closing his eyes. "Jean, come back to us."

And with that, he started the healing process.

* * *

Thor flew back to avoid a blast from Doom who then conjured a sword and flew at him, clashing it with Thor's ax as the clash produced a powerful shockwave, shattering the tops of nearby buildings again before they were in a deadlock.

Thor managed to kick Doom back and hurled Stormbreaker as Doom ducked and slid, avoiding it before rising up in front of Thor, only for Stormbreaker to hit him on the back as he was sent flying off again while Thor called the ax back.

He tried to bring it down on Doom but the man opened a portal, disappearing in it as Thor's ax hit the ground, shattering it while Thor looked around.

As Doom made to charge him again, he was wrapped in an Eldritch whip and tossed away onto a building as Thor turned to see Strange landing on the ground, with Susan coming down again and Hulk landing there.

"Strange, it is good to see you", Thor greeted.

"Likewise", Strange said as Doom got up but Strange opened a portal underneath him, sending him down before closing it. "That should buy us some time."

"So, what's the plan?" Susan asked.

"The Phoenix Force isn't controlling Doom because he made deals with several other beings to help himself, and they won't let the Phoenix Force control him", Strange explained.

"Which means he is in control of himself, and can use the Phoenix Force at full power", Susan sighed.

"What shall we do?" Thor asked.

"I am going to talk with those beings and convince them to let the Phoenix Force out", Strange said. "All of you must fight him while I am at it, and we must also try to contain the Phoenix Force when it is out."

"We can do that", Sif said as she arrived, twirling her sword, and Valkyrie flew down on her Pegasus.

"You got it", she said too, while Dino roared in agreement alongside Hulk.

" _Yes, that's right, buddy! We're in this together!"_ Banner said from within him.

"I shall help too", Steve said as he flew down, now in his Green Lantern suit, holding the dazed Tony.

"You sure you are all right to fight, Stark?" Thor asked.

"They don't know the first thing about my suit", Tony said as the broken pieces of his armor flew around and assembled on him, liquefying as they covered him before solidifying. "This was inspired by a Symbiote."

Logan arrived too, his claws out. "Time for the bastard to pay."

"What can we do to help?" Parker asked as he landed with an awakened Wanda.

"You all right, Wanda?" Steve asked.

"Yes", she nodded.

"All right then", Strange said as Doom appeared again. "Distract him while I do what I must."

He then whispered something to Thor who nodded.

He then disappeared into a portal as the Heroes charged Doom again.

* * *

Same time, Earth-199999, Sanctum Sanctorum

Strange closed his eyes, his body going limp as his Astral form escaped it to do what he had to.

* * *

Same time, Earth-10005, New York City

Steve conjured a barrier to defend himself from Doom's assault as Parker swung in the air, trying to fire a web but was blown away telekinetically, while Logan roared and leapt with his claws but was tossed aside easily too.

Steve gritted his teeth as Doom overpowered him, only for Hulk to perform a thunderclap as Doom was sent flying back and was whacked by Dino's tail that crashed him into a building, making him groan.

Before he could get up, Sif stabbed him through the chest, glaring at him as he gasped, looking like he was about to die.

Then he looked up at her with his bone-chilling gaze, and even she felt fear pass through her as he pulled the sword out and pushed Sif back, blasting her away with a blast of the Phoenix Force.

He then got up and flew out of the building as lightning cracked in the sky and dark clouds gathered.

"You shall not win this, Doom!" Thor declared before firing a powerful blast of Odinforce empowered lightning as Doom blocked, both trying to overpower the other when Susan trapped him in a force field, making him stop putting effort as the lightning hit him, sending him crashing to the ground.

As the two flew down, Doom hurled them away telekinetically, picking himself up again, only to be covered in a red mist as Wanda lifted him into the air, slowly trying to break his armor.

Then Doom lifted Wanda up too and the Phoenix Force started coming closer to her, ready to obliterate her into nothingness, when Parker swung at Doom from behind, kicking the back of his head and staggering him slightly, but enough to break his concentration as Wanda landed on the ground and the Phoenix Force going towards her faded.

Doom lifted Parker up by the throat when Ororo blasted him from above with lightning, making him drop his opponent as he grunted, looking up at her, and fired a blast at her, only for Thor to fly in the way and take it as both were blown back.

Recovering, Thor asked. "Together?"

"Together", she smirked as Wanda tried to blast Doom with her powers and he tried to defend, when Thor and Ororo hurled down lightning together, hitting Doom hard as he kneeled on the ground, grunting in pain as he was on his knees.

He then let out a powerful scream as buildings shattered nearby and all around him were sent flying back by a few feet.

"You got any more ideas, Thor?" Steve asked as he flew next to him.

"Well", Thor smirked to Steve. "I am expecting some company."

* * *

Same time, Earth-199999, K'un-Lun

Danny Rand walked into the ruins of the place he had grown up in, and trained himself his entire life to be the ultimate warrior and most skilled man on the Earth.

"Shao-Lou!" Danny called out as he walked further into the ruins and debris. "I know you are here. I am here because we need your help!"

Suddenly, he felt a mildly powerful wind on his face, no doubt caused by the flapping of wings, as he walked to the direction it had come from, and looked into the shadows.

Two red eyes opened, looking down on him.

"Daniel Rand! How dare you come back after having abandoned this place to die?!" Shao-Lou roared at him as he looked down in guilt and shame. "You were supposed to be the protector of this K'un-Lun! Instead, you took the power and went away to solve family matters!"

"No! It's not that simple! It's complicated!" Danny protested.

"No it is not", Shao-Lou said, firing flames at Danny's feet as he backed off. "You betrayed us, and you have no right to ask me for help."

"How about if there is an offer for you in return?" Danny asked.

"You cannot offer me anything", Shao-Lou said.

"About that."

Danny turned as Shao-Lou looked behind him, and in walked Loki, his hands behind his back, a foreshadowing grin on his face. "Let's make a deal."

* * *

Same time, Earth-167, Metropolis shore

Lex was sent flying back by a punch from The Batman Who Laughs, only for Kara to ram into him, sending him rolling away. "Where's my cousin?"

"Somewhere cozy, HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as she came upon him, trying to punch, but was blasted away by a Kryptonite beam.

Lex then struck with his ax again, chopping off part of the suit before blasting him back. "I shall beat you and save him, you maniac!"

"Still trying to assess your potential, aren't you Lex?" Joker Bat laughed as Jones fired a blast from his palm, sending him back, and then Stewart slammed him down with a hammer as he groaned but got back up, still laughing hysterically.

* * *

Same time, Gotham City

The door to the RockBoom building opened as in walked Batman, looking around at the monitors, and all of them showed the RockBoom logo, which was a triangle with an explosion in the middle of it.

The logo then flipped upside down and teeth appeared on it, as it grinned, and then started to laugh like a certain somebody that Batman knew very well.

He then walked to the entrance reception, and to his horror, a nuke was kept there, with the 'L-Corp' symbol on it.

"So Lex Luthor plans things like these on all Earths, huh", Batman muttered as a pale figure with green hair, chalk white makeup, a purple suit, and a red smile carved over his face emerged from behind it, looking around.

Joker then did a double take on noticing Batman, and his eyes widened as he laughed. "BATSY! ITS YOU!"

Joker looked like he was reuniting with an old friend as he walked to him. "You came for me! I knew you couldn't live without me!"

"I hoped you were dead and that we would never see each other again", Batman said as he looked at Joker, now getting even more serious, knowing it was his one, and not the one from Earth-167.

Joker laughed. "Well you see, you hope for things, but they turn out differently. And be honest Bats, you missed me. And right now, you were hoping to meet someone else, rather you met me! The unstoppable force meets the immovable object!"

Seeing Batman just staring at him, Joker said. "You really should loosen up, Bats. Have a laugh now and then."

"I will, once you're behind bars", Batman said as he walked to him.

"Uh-huh", Joker shook his finger as he stepped back and took out a remote. "Come at me and ROCKBOOM!"

Batman stopped, sighing as he wondered what to do, there had to be a way he could do something without setting Joker off.

Suddenly Joker pressed the remote as Batman yelled. "NO!"

Instead of the nuke going off though, a wall shattered out stepped Killer Croc of Earth-167.

"What? You thought I would kill you?" Joker laughed. "Without Batman, crime has no punchline."

"I didn't catch your scent", Croc said to Batman.

"I knew I caught yours", Batman said to him.

Croc suddenly picked a table and tossed it at Batman who ducked to avoid as Croc roared loudly.

Croc charged at Batman who flipped in the air over him and landed on the other side as he backed off while Joker laughed and clapped. "Now this is what I call a good warm-up!"

Batman would try to knock Joker out with a Batarang, but if he accidentally missed, he could hit the nuke, and no one wanted that. So in spite of Croc being a slow and stupid opponent, Batman had to play his cards right.

He ducked to avoid a blow from Croc and punched him in the gut with his gauntlet, making him snarl as Batman punched many times, slicing him with a Batarang before leaping up at his face to try to slice his eyes but Croc grabbed him and threw him off to the ground, making him groan in pain. Looks like his age was catching up to him after all.

Croc tried to bring his fist down on Batman but he rolled away to avoid as it shattered the ground while Croc leapt away.

Batman leapt at him from behind, wrapping his legs around the monster as he stabbed a Batarang through his throat, making him gurgle some blood as he spat it out before pushing the Batarang out and Batman with it, as he was sent flying off and crashing to the ground again.

Croc picked up another table and tossed it as Batman slid to avoid before trying to kick Croc with a leap but Croc grabbed his foot and slammed him to the ground, making him groan again as Croc tried to bite him.

Batman grabbed his face, trying to hold him back, and barely pushed his face back, only for Croc to return, and this time Batman jammed a Batarang into his mouth and kicked his chin with both legs, staggering him back as the Batarang exploded, making him roar in pain as his face and mouth bled badly.

Batman then ran up to him and with a flip, kicked his chin, sending him staggering back again, only for Croc to punch his suit hard, sending him crashing to the ground as his suit was damaged.

* * *

Same time, Earth-10005, New York City

Doom teleported behind Thor and punched him, sending him flying off, only for Tony to make his suit liquefy and fly off, surrounding Doom and solidifying around him as Doom snarled while the suit covered him.

"Hold him!" Tony ordered as the suit did while shaking around, showing Doom was struggling.

Then suddenly there was an explosion of power as the suit was sent flying into many directions again while Doom emerged, unscathed.

The armor came back onto Tony in liquid for before solidifying around him as he was armored again and aimed his palm at Doom, firing a repulsor, but it was effortlessly deflected back onto him, sending him flying back.

Thor summoned powerful lightning enhanced by the Odinforce once more, with gravitational blasts as he hit Doom at full force, sending him flying off and crashing through buildings.

* * *

Same time

Doctor Stephen Strange found himself in the same void the Phoenix Force had when it had taken over Doctor Victor Von Doom.

Dormammu appeared as a giant face with giant, demonic eyes, followed by Mephisto on his chair, looking down smugly, and then Parallax in its yellow and black form, and finally The First Evil, all four of them looking down on him.

"Stephen Strange", Dormammu snarled at him. "Twice I have tried to conquer your Universe, twice have you thwarted me by using time as your weapon, even when I exist outside of it."

"And the second time, he didn't even mean to, shows how gullible and unlucky you are", Mephisto laughed at Dormammu who glared at him but he didn't care.

" _Doom has given himself up to us for what he wants"_ , Parallax said.

"In return, he shall give us what we want", The First Evil said.

"And I doubt you can defeat all four of us by yourself", Mephisto smiled. "Unless of course you are not here to fight."

"I have come to bargain!" Strange said as Dormammu roared.

"I shall make no bargains with you, Sorcerer Supreme!" Dormammu sneered. "Because I remember the last one rather well, and this time, you have nothing to offer us."

"Yes, I doubt whatever you are going to offer us is better than what Doom has offered us", Mephisto said.

"So you can scram", The First Evil agreed as Parallax roared.

* * *

Same time, Earth-10005, New York City

Steve used his Green Lantern Ring to make constructs to fight. He hurled missiles at Doom, which exploded upon impact as he staggered back. He then fired green lasers which Doom blocked with a barrier. Steve hurled down green rocks that shattered into bits on coming near Doom. Steve then conjured green arrows and fired them at Doom as fell, but they disintegrated on coming near him. Steve conjured a machine gun and fired several rounds but none of the bullets seemed to really affect Doom. Steve finally made green copies of Mjolnir and hurled them at his opponent and he was hit, flying off into the air as all hit him, damaging him before he roared, sending the copies flying off before landing on the ground.

Steve charged Doom with a green haymaker, but Doom caught the fist. Doom then threw his free hand at Cap full of flames but Steve created a baseball glove to block the hand.

The Cosmic flames slowly melted the construct as Steve and Doom grappled, trying to overpower each other, though Doom slowly gained the upper hand.

"Captain Rogers", Doom said. "Though it grieves me to kill you, sacrifices are necessary. But Doom is not without mercy, for he shall ensure you are remembered."

The flames around him increased as the shield aura around Steve started to crack, and he felt the heat slowly burning him as he grunted. Doom forced him lower as he gritted his teeth, trying to resist, but couldn't.

Suddenly, his eyes closed as he saw something.

* * *

_A Green planet was in Space._

* * *

_Many Green Lanterns, looking around and flying on their daily duties._

* * *

_A power battery bigger than a tank._

* * *

_A close up of the power battery as there was nothing but a sea of green._

* * *

Steve opened his eyes, now glowing a brilliant light as he stood back up, shocking Doom with the sheer level of his willpower. Now Steve's whole body glowed, and he ripped out his Ring hand from Doom's grasp before socking him right on the mask as he was sent back, while Steve glowed with flame like energy.

Wanda then wrapped Doom in her energies as he screamed in pain now, her power affecting the Phoenix Force as he was crashed to the ground, and she slowly wrapped her energies around him more, till Doom fired a Mystic blast, hitting her and sending her flying off as she crashed to the ground, groaning, while Doom got up, recovering.

That was when Hulk charged him. Doom blasted a long stream of Cosmic fire at Hulk, the Green Goliath getting slower the closer he got as the flames actually burnt him to the bones, until he actually managed to reach close to him, and gave him an uppercut, sending him flying upwards right towards Thor who brought Stormbreaker down on him, hitting him with powerful lightning as he was sent flying away while Ororo kept him airborne with her wind, hitting him with powerful lightning as he groaned.

Hulk fell on his hands and knees from what he had just experienced.

Tony fired a repulsor beam from his chest, hitting Doom hard and sending him flying off before kicking him on the face and then punching his chest. Doom blocked his next attack and flung him to the ground before Valkyrie flew on her Pegasus, slicing him from behind as he grunted, and was about to stop her with telekinesis, when a breath of fire hit him, making him scream in pain as he fell to the ground.

A huge shadow covered the ground as they looked up to see Shao-Lao in the air, roaring in rage.

"Now that's a big Dragon", Logan commented. "Not as big as Ancalagon or Glaurung though."

"At least it's on our side", Susan said to him.

"Phoenix Force, I see thou have adopted another host", Shao-Lao said before smiting himself into Doom at lightning fast speed, sending him flying off into Dino who whacked him away with his tail again, sending him crashing to the ground.

As Doom got up, many Lokis surrounded him and all threw knives, and all the knives struck him, making him grunt as he fell to his knees while the illusions disappeared and the real Loki fired a powerful beam of concussive force at Doom, sending him rolling away again before transforming into a giant snake as he wrapped around him, trying to crush him.

Doom then started burning him with the Cosmic flames as Loki hissed, transforming into a group of butterflies who flew to a safe distance and joined back into Loki.

Doom was then punched on the face by Danny using his Iron Fist, sending him crashing away, with Danny's hand now glowing and surrounded by an aura, his power having increased in Shao-Lao's presence.

Danny then cupped his hands and pulled them to his side, an orb of flame appearing on his cupped hands, as he threw his hands forward, the orb rushing at Doom, and before he could react, it hit him, propelling him high into the air and damaging him as he screamed in pain again due to the chi energy hurting the Phoenix Force.

* * *

Same time, Earth-167, Metropolis shore

Lex and Joker Bat clashed their lightsaber and shield before Joker Bat fired a beam, sending him flying off, while an awakened Wonder Woman charged him and struck his hand, slicing it, and bashed his face with her shield, sending him back again, and tried to stab in a spin motion but he side-stepped and grabbed her sword, bashing her face with the hilt again, staggering her back before blasting her off to the ground as she groaned.

The League were still too weak to really fight him properly, and while Lex was putting up a fight, it was becoming clear even he couldn't put down the maniac he himself had unleashed permanently.

"And this, Lex, is why you should have remained at the edge", Joker Bat said with a laugh. "Not tried to cross it."

He then rammed into Lex at high speed, sending him to the ground as he fired giant batarangs at the others which exploded, sending them down as well while he picked Lex up and slammed him to the ground before punching the visor of his suit repeatedly, shattering it as Lex's face was exposed, and Joker Bat punched that too, making him spit out blood.

Lex gave him a hateful glare as he raised his fist once more but before he could punch again, a blast of flames sent him back as John Constantine of Earth-167 appeared on the scene, glaring at him.

"Magician is here, eh", Joker Bat laughed. "Want to see some of my magic?"

"Actually, yes", John said before his hands glowed as he chanted. " _Revelare quod tenebris magicae in et adducere quod fructum."_

Joker Bat screamed as his entire body was now surrounded by the Dark Magic energy still reserved in his body, but he didn't use it because using too much would destroy him, and even what he had was killing him slowly.

"It will kill you, you know?" John smirked. "I just accelerated it."

Joker Bat hadn't feared the League because the Heroes had a code of not killing, and he thought even if he did lost, he would survive, and he would play his game again. As for Lex, Joker Bat knew he could beat him.

But now, he was dying! And he couldn't control it! He feared death!

"NOOO!" He screamed as he fell to his knees, the Dark Dimension energy making his suit fall down as he was left without it. "I DO NOT WANT TO DIE!"

"Well then, your Master would love to have words with you", John shrugged as the Joker Bat screamed and they turned into animalistic growls as he transformed into a Mindless One slowly. "And he can save your life too, just at the cost of your sanity. Oh wait! You don't have any sanity! Well then, he is saving you for free!"

He waved his hand. "Goodbye."

And then he clapped his hands as Joker Bat was sent into the sky, being pulled by an unseen force, and disappeared from the Dimension.

He then turned to the League as Knight said. "He transported Superman somewhere else. We need to find him!"

"I think I might know where he is", John said before looking at the League. "But I don't think any of you are in the condition to come with me."

He glared at Lex. "And you, I just won't bring you with me."

Lex scoffed as John said to Knight. "I think I will go alone."

"Sure", Knight said as John chanted, opening a portal, and then walked into it.

* * *

Same time, Gotham City

Croc punched Batman on the face, sending him to the ground as he spat out blood.

"Oh, Batsy, Batsy, Batsy", Joker said. "You know, I expected this climax to be….not so anti-climactic you know?"

"Who said it would be?" Batman asked as he pressed his Utility Belt.

That moment, an arrow flew in by shattering a window and hit Croc, beeping before exploding as he was sent to the ground while Mia Dearden aka Speedy swung in via a grapple, shattering a window on her entrance and kicking him away.

"Nice entrance", Joker quipped. "Either you've never heard of a door or you just like pulling glass out of your shorts."

As he tried to get up, he was hit by an energy beam as Jaimie Reyes aka Blue Beetle flew in, sending him flying back again.

As he tried to attack, Raven stopped him telepathically and slammed him to the ground while Zan appeared and transformed into a sheet of ice, making Croc slip on it and fall down as Jayna leapt at him in cougar form and ripped out part of his backside before leaping back as he roared in pain.

Superboy then flew in, carrying Nightwing and Stargirl and flying to the nuke, grabbed it and flew high into the air with it as Joker laughed and watched.

Stargirl struck the ground with her staff, the shockwave sending Croc staggering back as Megan Morse grasped his head from both sides from behind, closing her eyes as Croc was put to sleep at last.

Then there was a giant explosion in the sky, shattering the tops of some buildings as they looked up to see the nuke exploding safely at the edge of Earth's atmosphere, courtesy of Superboy.

Joker was actually stunned at that.

"I'm crazy, but I'm not that crazy!" He said, shocked the nuke had exploded.

"Well, forgive me for not believing you since for me, crazy is crazy", Batman said before punching him hard on the face as he fell on the ground, knocked out from the blow.

"So you think he didn't know the nuke was a real one?" Nightwing asked as he walked to Batman.

"He is crazy, he says a lot of things", Batman said.

* * *

Same time

"Why haven't you still scrammed?" The First Evil asked, annoyed.

"You think Doom doesn't know you, but in truth, you don't know him", Strange explained as they glared at him. "Or the Phoenix Force."

"What do you know, Sorcerer, that Mephisto doesn't?" Mephisto asked.

"Well for one, I know he offered you some dominion", Strange said. "But with the Phoenix Force in his possession, he will be untouchable, and he will be immortal and unkillable too. So no matter what you do to him, he will come back, and he will not fulfill whatever he had promised you."

Parallax sneered in its tongue. " _Is he that absurd?"_

"You think he will dare to defy us?" The First Evil asked.

"He will. Doom planned it all. Make deals with you to control the Phoenix Force, and use it to be immortal but never fulfill what he promised in return", Strange said. "The bargains you struck with him are empty."

"INSOLENT FOOL!" Dormammu angrily roared about Doom.

"He shall pay for what he did", Mephisto said as he exchanged looks with the others. "By losing this power!"

"So we have an agreement then", Strange said.

"We do, Sorcerer Supreme", Dormammu said in a neutral tone.

With that, Dormammu fired a blast of Dark Dimension energy from his mouth, Mephisto fired enchanted mist from his hands, Parallax fired its own energy, while The First Evil chanted something with closed eyes as all of the energies passed Strange and he turned to see them hitting a Phoenix Symbol all at once.

The Phoenix Force screamed as it tried to resist, and it could put up a fight against either of these beings, and even defeat The First Evil, Parallax and Mephisto when he was not in his own Dimension, but Dormammu was at its level in power even when outside his Dark Dimension, and right now, he was within it, so he would be more powerful than it, and combined with the others, Phoenix Force couldn't do much against it.

The Phoenix Force shot away from where it was and disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Same time, Earth-10005, New York City

Charles had his hand on Jean's head, trying to reach her.

* * *

_Charles found himself in a house, and he recognized it immediately as Jean's childhood house, which he had visited when he had come to talk to her parents about her powers._

_He walked around, before seeing a table and the chairs around it all lying on the ground in pieces, and then heard a little girl crying._

_He turned to the direction, seeing a closet there, and walked to it, kneeling down as he opened it to reveal a little Jean Grey in tears._

" _What's the matter, Jean?" Charles asked her kindly._

" _I-I broke it!" She sniffled as she pointed at the table and chairs. "I didn't mean to! It just happened! I am sorry! It was an accident!"_

" _Hey! Hey!" Charles said as he grasped her by the shoulders gently. "No one is angry with you, okay? We all get it was an accident."_

" _You do?" Jean asked in an innocent and hopeful voice._

" _Yes, we do", Charles assured her as he got up and held out his hand. "Come with me, and we can fix it together. You do not need to fear anymore, Jean."_

" _Oh-Okay", Jean squeaked out as she grasped Charles' hand and he helped her up while they walked to the door of the house, opening it to reveal a bright light on the other side._

" _Want to come?" Charles asked her. "Together?"_

" _Together", she smiled brightly and innocently as Charles smiled back and they walked through it, disappearing._

* * *

Charles opened his eyes with a gasp as he shot back into his wheelchair.

"Charles!" Mystique asked in concern. "Charles, are you okay?"

"Yes!" Charles nodded as Jean's eyes opened with a gasp and she took a deep breath.

"Jean!" Mystique said, kneeling to her as she helped her sit up. "You're gonna be okay, all right?"

Jean looked at Charles and smiled as he smiled back.

"It is not in me anymore, is it?" She asked.

"No", Charles shook his head.

"I need to take it back", Jean said. "Only I can hold it."

"I know", Charles agreed.

That was when Doom screamed as the energy of the Phoenix Force shot out of his mouth, slowly leaving him as the burning Symbols of the Phoenix on his suit disappeared, his green glowing Arc Reactors reappearing, while his cloak turned back from dark red to dark green, and the slits of his eyes were normal once more.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Doom screamed in horror as he realized he was without the power he had coveted for so long once more.

The Phoenix Force took shape in the air, screeching before it noticed Thor, and before anyone could react, it sped down at him, going through his mouth into him as he felt himself empowered by it. Fire replaced the lightning around Thor, with orange-ish yellow flames dancing around Stormbreaker instead of blue lightning.

Thor screamed as he felt the power go into him as Sif yelled. "Thor!"

She rushed to him but Valkyrie and Loki restrained her.

" _You can become the most powerful being in the Multiverse"_ , Thor heard the Phoenix Force say. " _All you have to do is let me in. You shall never be helpless again, you can protect your people, be the ruler they deserve, and you will defeat threats bigger than Thanos before they even arise. Just let me in."_

"You're right", Thor nodded. "I can protect my people with a power like yours within me, defeat powerful threats to keep all safe, and rule the world to keep it in peace under me."

The last thing he said is what made Thor realize it wasn't him, but the Phoenix Force.

"You thought you could use me to take over the world?" Thor questioned. "NAY! No one tampers with Thor's mind!"

With that, he roared as the lightning replaced the fire once more, and there was explosion of Odinforce as the Phoenix Force was sent flying out of Thor into the sky again, and this time, it flew into Logan, going through his mouth as now Logan felt himself feeling empowered by it.

He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, his shirt burning as the Symbol of the Phoenix Force appeared on his chest, burnt onto it. His hair also stood up, lighting on fire, making him look like a Super Saiyan in the moment.

His claws popped out but they were on fire too, and were really, really hot.

" _Kill Doom right now!"_ The Phoenix Force said before projecting a memory into him. Logan's eyes widened in horror as he saw himself back in the Dam of Alkali Lake all those years ago.

Scott's and Jean's fight had damaged the base, and it was slowly coming down.

"Why are you showing me this?" Logan asked, feeling his emotions swell up.

" _You believed it was Scott's and Jean's fight that triggered the flood",_ The Phoenix Force said. " _It did. However, you all could have still made it out alive. But someone tampered with the base and accelerated the coming of the flood."_

Then the Phoenix Force showed him another memory! Doom was in Alkali Lake on that very fateful day! Logan couldn't believe his eyes! Doom used his magical powers to destroy the system controls and the supports of the dam, accelerating the flood that was approaching.

"No", Logan said, horrified, as he fell to his knees, shaking his head. "No!"

" _It was Doom who made the dam explode so soon, and that is why Jean had to stay back to save you"_ , the Phoenix Force said. " _He is the reason she died. He also killed all other versions of himself in the Multiverse so that he remains the only one. Kill him, and avenge Jean!"_

Logan let out a loud roar as he raised his flaming claws to either side, rushing at Doom, who watched him, when suddenly, Logan saw Jean, his Jean, in front of him, with everything else fading away as they were in a white room. She wore a white dress, symbolizing she was in the afterlife.

"Logan", she said as she stroked his face lovingly.

"Jean", he whispered in a heavy voice, his eyes getting wet, stroking her face back.

"Do not give in like I did", she whispered in his ear. "Do not let it win. You are stronger than this. You saved me from it. Now allow me to save you."

The two shared a passionate kiss, closing their eyes, losing themselves in each other, as Logan felt his hope return.

* * *

Logan opened his eyes, looking back up. His lips contorted to form a smirk.

"Go fuck yourself, birdbrain!" He said as the Phoenix Force shot out of him too, shocked that he had managed to find the strength to resists its temptations.

Before anyone could react again, it flew into Steve this time, flying into him through his mouth as he felt himself empowered too.

The green light around him was replaced by flames as his American Lantern suit turned dark red, with the Phoenix Symbol burning on his chest, replacing the lantern and the star.

" _You are good and strong-willed"_ , the Phoenix Force said to Steve. " _Bring all of that good all over the Multiverse. Doom killed all of his doppelgangers, so your job is going to be much easier because of it. Just let it go. Let your goodness spread."_

"Perhaps it can", Steve said as he considered. "Maybe I can bring good all over the Multiverse. End bullies, or even those who want to bully. I can make them follow me."

Like Thor, the last thing he said brought Steve to his senses and he muttered. "Nice attempt at fooling me."

_Green Lantern: The Animated Series Intro Song plays_

He then started chanting. " _In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power... Green Lantern's Light!"_

Then there was a bright explosion of green energy as the Phoenix Force was expelled out of Steve's body as well, while a glowing construct of the Green Lantern Symbol appeared behind Steve.

This time, before Phoenix Force could go into any host again, Wanda wrapped her red mist around it, making it scream in pain as her power hurt it badly, and then Shao-Lao breathed fire on it, hurting it even more due to the chi energy in his fire.

"Come on, let's contain it!" Steve ordered as he fired a green barrier from his Ring, while Susan formed a force field barrier with her own powers, and then Thor used the Odinforce to try to stop the Phoenix Force as well, and Loki also joined, helping out with his powers. At that moment, a portal opened as Strange and John arrived, and Strange bound the energy in Eldritch whips as John chanted too, trying to contain it while Ororo's eyes glowed as powerful winds blew in the sky, some lightning striking the Phoenix Force, and Quicksilver and Pietro ran together as well, trying to use their powers to form a vacuum around the Phoenix Force, for all the good it could do.

"Jean, you ready?" Charles asked.

"I am", she said. "Send it to me!"

All of them nodded and together hurled the Phoenix Force back at Jean as she opened her mouth, taking it all in, while the Phoenix Force symbol appeared behind her in flames, as her eyes were empowered by it, and her body was surrounded in an aura.

Then it died down as the Phoenix Force settled deep within her, locking itself due to the number of powerful people around it, not wanting to face them for now.

* * *

An old man in a bushy moustache with a bright smile, who had been evacuated alongside his wife looked at the Phoenix Force being lowered from outside the city and muttered. "This is why I only feed small birds nowadays."

* * *

"It is gone, for now", Jean said. "Inside of me."

"So, it's over?" Mystique asked.

"Not yet", Ororo said as all looked at Doom, who was still standing there motionlessly, staring at them all.

* * *

Same time, Earth-167, Gotham City

Cops cuffed Joker and took him away as Batman and the Teen Titans watched. Sticking his face to Batman, Joker suddenly said. "If you want answers, Batsy, just ask Baldie. He's the one who kept me and the freak for company, and I thought I had problems."

He was dragged away as he said. "Take care now, I'll see you soon! HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"What's our next move then?" Nightwing asked Batman.

"I shall be going to LexCorp", Batman said as he turned to them. "I think Baldie will tell us something for sure."

"Oh he will tell us a lot of things", Superboy smirked.

* * *

Same time, Watchtower

All of the Justice League were on beds, resting as Emil Hamilton treated them. Right now, he was onto Ollie, wrapping his arms in slings. "So you better not try anything for a while."

"Counting out the broken arms, did anything else happen?" Chloe asked in concern as she patted his head.

"No", Ollie sighed. "Nothing did."

She smiled before frowning, while Lois sat next to her.

"I am still worried about Clark", she said.

"Constantine will bring him back", Chloe assured and she sighed.

"I hope he does."

They turned to see Lex Luthor standing there with a smirk, now in his normal suit again. "So that he can say thanks to the hero who helped out his team."

"Get out", Kara snarled as she got up.

"You really have some nerve showing up here", Chloe sneered at him.

"So you remember now, and that has made you even more of a spiteful bastard", Lois said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Why are you here?" Emil asked.

"Come on, I helped you all against that maniac", Lex said with a laugh. "What more do I have to do to be welcome here?"

"It is clear he knew you", Knight said. "You let him out so that you could stop him and be seen as a hero."

"Your evil deeds are like a noose around your neck", Ollie said to Lex, still weak. "I saw it the first time when you beat Duncan to a pulp. And it is now even clearer than before."

"Don't talk about Duncan!" Lex snapped as he pointed at Ollie. "You were the one who bullied us and drove me to beat him!"

"See?" Ollie chucked to Chloe. "Still can't accept any responsibility."

He looked at Lex. "You want to be a hero, Lex? Learn to accept responsibility for both the good and the bad."

"I wonder how he would react when all the people find out he was responsible for unleashing that maniac", Lois said, glaring at him.

"No one will believe you without evidence", Lex said.

"We had little evidence of the Supermen brainwashing incident", Lois said as he glared. "It still ruined your reputation enough."

"I know", Lex said before glaring into her eyes. "But if you tell them, then I will tell everyone that Clark and Superman are the same."

All glared at him hatefully, especially Lois, as he gave a victorious smirk.

"If anything happens to Clark", Lois sneered as she got into his face. "Not even your army of lawyers will save you. Remember that!"

Lex returned her gaze with his own before turning around and walking off. "My destiny is written in the stars. None of you can stop it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends this monster of a chapter which was the climax. Next one will be the denouement.
> 
> And yes, Doom was there in Alkali Lake in the second X-Men movie, and he accelerated its destruction, so he is responsible for Phoenix Force taking over Jean. And he killed all of his doppelgangers in the Multiverse as well.
> 
> He has been planning to take the Phoenix Force for a long time, but Strange ruined his plans, LOL!
> 
> As for Phoenix Force against the other Cosmic beings, I think it can beat The First Evil easily, and I have seen them majority of people agree that it can beat Parallax too, as for Mephisto, people believe in his realm he has a chance but outside of it, he will lose most likely, while for Dormammu, he is more powerful than Phoenix Force in the Dark Dimension and even outside of it, they are about equal, so all of them together could pool it out of Doom.
> 
> So Joker and Joker Bat are dealt with as well.
> 
> Steve saw visions of Earth-167 Oa with the Green Latnerns there too. I know it was heavily damaged during the Parallax war but it has been years now since that happened so Oa would be fixed again.
> 
> Plus, with Shao-Lao increasing Danny's chi energy with his presence, couldn't resist a kamehameha, LOL!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	9. Keeping the bargains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doom plays his final card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

Earth-167, Metropolis, LexCorp Building

Batman pressed some commands on his mini-computer and the doors to Lex's office in front of him opened, as he walked in, typing more commands which took out the cameras. The guards had already been knocked out by gas pellets before they had seen him, and that included Otis as well.

Batman walked into the office, seeing a figure crouching near the computer and typing something into it.

The figure turned to Batman and he groaned on seeing it. It was someone dressed in a Batman suit with the symbol in a red emblem, but his face was pale like chalk, and he had green hair, and a smile carved on his face.

"Not another one", Batman groaned at the sight of Joker Bruce who laughed hysterically as he walked to him.

"Hey Batman!" Joker Bruce laughed. "You enjoyed any booms recently?"

"I did, unfortunately", Batman said.

"Well then you won't mind if I use Lex's satellite to launch more booms, would you?" Joker Bruce asked as he laughed again.

"Actually", Batman said. "I would."

He suddenly hurled a batarang as Joker Bruce narrowly avoided it by leaning sideways, and as he straightened himself, Batman leapt and kneed his face, staggering him back, before elbowing his chest in a spin motion and then punched his face in a spin motion again.

He tried to punch again but Joker Bruce blocked and head-butted him with a laugh, staggering him back. "You forget. I am not just Joker. I am Joker and you!"

"Yeah, but the other one was smarter", Batman quipped, angering Joker Bruce as he tried to punch again but Batman ducked and grabbing him, lifted him up by the waist and tossed him onto a table, shattering it as well.

Joker Bruce hurled a batarang as Batman leaned sideways to avoid it but was kicked back, sending him falling as well.

That was when Nightwing leapt in the way, twirling his sticks, which glowed with electricity, and hit Joker Bruce on the face twice, hitting him with shocks as he made over-exaggerated sounds while Nightwing struck his abdomen too and then his face again before elbowing him away in a spin motion.

Batman rushed past them to the computers, typing in some commands as the satellite's launching was deactivated, stopping any missiles that could have been launched.

"No booms now!" Joker Bruce complained, only to get a kick to the face as he staggered back. That was when Batman struck his head really hard from behind, making him groan as he fell on the ground, knocked out.

Superboy and Megan then flew in as she said. "J'onn told me he had been kept away in the Martian prison."

"Guess The Batman Who Laughs set him free", Superboy sighed.

"Take him away", Nightwing ordered and they nodded as Megan picked up Joker Bruce and the two flew out.

"Guess it's over now", Nightwing said. "We only need to find Superman now."

"And I hope you do", Lex Luthor said as he walked in. "But what I cannot tell is why are you both in my office? You are trespassing!"

"Well, the freak you recruited ended up recruiting another freak, and he trespassed first", Nightwing shrugged as Lex glared at them.

"If you do not get out, it will not end we-"

He was cut off when Batman punched him on the face, knocking him out, before turning to Nightwing. "Always wanted to do that to my Lex. Guess I'll have to settle for an even more evil version of him."

"Let's go", Nightwing said as both of them walked out of the building.

* * *

Same time, Earth-10005, New York City

"You really outdid yourself this time, Doom", Reed spat out at him as he staggered, with Susan supporting him. "Attacking our city with Demons and taking away the Phoenix Force? I have to hand it to you there."

"But it's over now!" Mystique said to him. "You are going down Doom."

"I shall smite you where you stand right now", Thor snarled as he raised Stormbreaker.

"You shall do nothing", Doom told them calmly. "And neither shall the world, because I am ruler of Latveria."

"Look around Vic, this isn't Latveria, this is New York", Johnny quipped. "We can light up your ass on fire here."

"Amusing", Doom shook his head. "But not something I feel threatened by."

"We know we can't kill you, but we are not letting you go so easily", Tony said to him.

"What will you do?" Doom asked. "Bore me to death with the words your feeble mind comes up with?"

Tony glared as Steve said. "You shall face consequences for what you did."

"No I won't", Doom shook his head. "And you all are going to let me go."

Shao-Lao of all people laughed, and it could be heard even outside the city. "And why are we going to do that?"

"Doom stupid", Hulk grunted.

"I am smarter than you and Bruce Banner put together", Doom said calmly as Hulk snarled at him. He then looked at them all. "You remember when Superman of Earth-167 attacked you due to being possessed by something?"

"Yes, we do", Wanda said, not liking where this was going.

"Well, he is free of the Demon, but not free of me", Doom revealed, to their shock. "And don't look for him in Latveria or New York. I am not so feeble-minded to keep him where anyone can find him."

"I tried to look for him by sensing his Kryptonian energy", John revealed. "But even I can't pinpoint the exact location."

"Me neither", Strange said regretfully.

"That is because The Batman Who Laughs weakened him greatly before sending him to me", Doom said. "And the Demon possession weakened him even more. He is not at his full strength, so it is difficult for you to track him."

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Pietro asked.

"Fast legs, slow mind", Doom mocked him as he glared. "At least I used the Speed Force to enhance mine when you helped Annihilus defeat me all those months ago."

"So you've been planning it since then, eh?" Quicksilver asked.

"Much longer than that", Logan snarled, angry at Doom for being responsible for his Jean's death.

"Well, even after all of that, he didn't get the Phoenix Force, did he?" Jean asked. "His loss."

"For now", Doom said. "This was just a match. We haven't finished the entire competition yet."

"What are your demands, Victor?" Susan asked.

"You shall let me go, and I will return Kal-El to you", Doom said. "And I shall help you expose my co-conspirator in this."

"Who's that?" Sif asked.

"Lex Luthor of Earth-167", Doom said casually, shocking them all. "He had The Batman Who Laughs and Joker of Earth-38 in his custody for months, and came to me for help in his petty schemes. I used his schemes to further my own. He unleashed his freaks while I unleashed my Demons. The Batman Who Laughs weakened the League enough for Lex to swoop in and save the day, so he could be the hero, while The Batman Who Laughs sent Superman to me, to help me in defeating you all."

"So that's what happened", John said.

"And how shall we prove that?" T'Challa asked.

"With this", Doom said as he conjured some files and video recordings in his hand. "They have proof of Lex holding The Batman Who Laughs and Joker in his custody, helping The Batman Who Laughs build his own suit, letting them both go, and giving a nuke to the Joker of all people. And he thinks he is smart."

Doom walked to John and handed him all of it. "This shall end Lex forever."

He then walked off, opening a portal. "Once this closes, another shall open, and Kal-El shall be returned to you."

He walked into the portal and that was when another opened, with Kal falling out of it and crashing to the ground, groaning in pain as Quicksilver ran to him, helping him. "Easy buddy, you're gonna be okay."

"I-I need…..to get back", Kal groaned.

"You will, Clark", John assured him as he walked to him, lifting up the evidence. "And here is a gift for you."

"What is it?" Kal asked.

"Stuff that will keep Lex behind bars for 7 lifetimes", Tony revealed as Kal managed a smile. At least some good had managed to happen now.

* * *

Later, Earth-167, Metropolis, Watchtower

There was a flash of light as a fiery portal opened and out walked John, supporting Kal.

"Clark!" Lois yelled happily as she ran to him, hugging him with tears as she kissed him on the lips. "Clark, are you okay? Did anything happen? You get hurt?"

"I did, but it's not too bad", Kal groaned. "Just get me under yellow sun lamps."

"Sure", Lois said as Chloe ran to them too, helping Kal while John held out the evidence.

"What's this?" Chloe asked as Emil took over from her, helping Kal lie down as he switched on the sun lamps for him.

"Turns out dear Mr. Luthor had someone pulling his strings too", John revealed as Chloe and Lois listened. "And that someone cares about him as much as he cares about the ground he steps on."

"So this is evidence?" Lois asked and he nodded.

"He won't be able to fight his way out of this, even with his army of lawyers", John said as Lois and Chloe exchanged joyful smiles, the former taking it from John.

"Well Baldie, this is why you should have never hit Clark with your car", Lois quipped as she looked at the files, deciding to give them a thorough read before giving them up to the police as well as Daily Planet.

* * *

Same time, Earth-10005, Latveria

Doom stood near a table in his throne room, not showing any emotion as Lex stood behind him, not seeing his face.

"So, I saved the League from The Batman Who Laughs, who was banished by that magician guy", Lex said. "My reputation is improving, Clark managed to come to you and take down some Heroes for you, giving you the chance to take the Phoenix Force. Sorry to hear it left you."

Doom gave no response as Lex asked. "You can get it back though, right? I mean, I am sure you can do it."

That was when Doom finally spoke.

"Once, nearly a lifetime ago, I had a horse. Beautiful creature, long legs, deep chest, and a fiery look in his eye. I called him Arion, after the Greek myth, but I doubt there's such things as myths these days. All the families thought they had the best horse, "ours is the fastest", "ours is the toughest", "ours can go days without rest". I proved them all wrong. Arion could gallop circles around them, because I made sure that he was the perfect horse, better than any that came before. Brushing, feeding, caring, I did it all. One day, after another clan of Romani's were proven wrong by Arion and I, these newcomers approached our camp. Even by our standards, these people were in poor shape, but my father welcomed them all the same. Their son, cocky like teenagers usually are, heard of the reputation mine and my horse had attained. Wanted to prove himself the new top dog, as bullies usually do. Things went as they usually did, we were racing, I was in the lead, about to cross the finish line...until I saw him pass ahead. My horse, the one I groomed to be perfect, lost. He was supposed to be better than all the others because of me, but he lost to some cocky little bastard and his nag. I did the only thing I believed I could...I shot Arion. In the head. If after all that training yet still he lost, then he wasn't the perfect specimen I expected of him. No point in keeping him, a failure, if he couldn't perform as expected of him."

Doom turned and strode towards Lex, the bald man stepping back as from beneath the metal mask, piercing, pale blue eyes stared down at him. And Lex felt himself shake.

"If you cannot perform as is expected of you, then there is no reason for you to stay."

The King of Latveria turned back to his throne, his green cape flowing behind him.

"Take this as a lesson."

"And the boy? Lex asked, Doom not breaking his stride. "What happened to him?"

"Dead. His family were kicked out after they were caught stealing from another clan. No one ever saw them again."

"Then how did you know they died?"

"A wolf came into their camp, killed them all."

This time, Doom turned over his shoulder. Lex froze under those unnerving eyes beneath that mask.

"I trained the wolf."

* * *

Later, Earth-167, LexCorp

Lex sat down on his chair in his office, wondering what Doom meant. He had fulfilled his end of the bargain! If Doom lost the Phoenix Force, that was on him, not himself! Some people just couldn't accept the blame.

That was when the doors opened and in burst three cops, led by Maggie Sawyer. Otis was there too.

"I am sorry sir, I tried to stop them, but they have a warrant", he said.

"How can I help you, officers?" Lex asked with a smirk.

"Lex Luthor, you are under arrest for illegally holding people in your building, causing damage to property and life, and being irresponsible, and I use that term loosely, with a nuke", Maggie Sawyer said as she walked to Lex, making him stand up while she cuffed him.

"No! This is ridiculous! What proof do you have?" Lex asked, getting angry.

"Enough to the point ever your army of lawyers won't be able to expose you to a tiny ray of sunlight for the rest of your life", Maggie said as she led him away with the other two cops. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you-"

* * *

Same time, Earth-199999, Sanctum Sanctorum

Strange, Wong, Fate and Danny stood together, facing Shao-Lao, who looked down on them. "And today, with my departure, the Earth shall see its last of Dragons."

"How did you all come here in the first place?" Danny asked out of curiosity.

"All of us came from the same Dimension", Shao-Lao explained. "Our bones granted immortality so we were hunted for. Some of the more powerful Dragons went back and sealed the entrance to our Dimension so that any undesirables do not gain access. All of us then looked for our place in the world. I settled in K'un-Lun because it was rich in mystical energy, and became its resident, teacher and protector. Then there was Kilgharrah and others like him who settled in the magical land of Albion. Cut off from our own Dimension though, we started losing power. Not me though, because of K'un-Lun's own mystical energy. The ones in Albion started teaching magic to humanity as a way to ensure survival, but then witch hunts started, and Uther came, using his power to purge magic, and hunt our kind. The Dragons of our world opened the Dimension again to allow their kind a chance to escape, but Kilgharrah was captured before he could and lost his chance. However, sometime after the passing of Arthur, the portal was opened by them once more. Kilgharrah though, now inspired by the sacrifices he had seen Merlin make, gave up his life to the youngling known as Aithusa, allowing Aithusa to return home while Kilgharrah passed on nobly. And now I shall return too."

"Well, that was a nice lesson", Danny said, feeling enriched and knowledgeable now. "Thank you, Shao-Lao."

"Use the power I gave you wisely, Danny Rand, and same for Colleen Wing", Shao-Lao said before turning to the 3 Mystics. "The God of Mischief made a bargain with me on your behalf."

"And I shall fulfill it", Fate said before an ankh appeared and he chanted something, and then a rip appeared in the sky, an entrance to another Dimension.

"Home", Shao-Lao said fondly. "After so long."

Looking at Danny one last time, he said. "Farewell, Iron Fist."

He then nodded at the 3 Mystics and they nodded back before he turned and flew into it, disappearing on the other side as Fate closed it.

"I guess that's enough for bargains today", Strange quipped as the others chuckled.

* * *

Few weeks later, Earth-167, Metropolis Court

Lex was in the defendant's stand as his defense attorney Tom Hagen spoke in his defense. "Mr. Luthor's nuke was stolen by Joker, he would never hand it to a madman like that even if they were working together."

"So you're telling me a crazy criminal broke into the building of one of the smartest people on the planet and stole his nuke without triggering anything?" Lindsey McDonald of Earth-167 asked rhetorically with a smirk as Hagen shut up, while he turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, the defense's case is ridiculous, and I use that term lightly. Even if Joker stole the nuke, he can't carry it alone. Evidence points that Mr. Luthor gave him the nuke, and also held him and the madman that attacked the Justice League in his LexCorp Building-"

"No he did not, the footage was doctored!" Tom Hagen snapped.

"The man that attacked the League has never been seen before anywhere, and when he was seen, he was in a suit that obscured most of him except his face", Lindsey said. "The footage of him and Joker in Mr. Luthor's custody show his body details rather accurately, which would be impossible if the footage was doctored, as some inconsistencies are always available in those. So it is proven Mr. Luthor held Joker and the other man, he let them out to cause havoc, he gave Joker a nuke to level Gotham City, probably so he could help it via charity-"

"Objection, Your Honor, prosecution is making assumptions of the defendant's state of mind and intentions-"

"Sustained", the Judge said as she looked at Lindsey. "Use facts that have evidence behind them, Mr. McDonald."

"Very well, Your Honor", Lindsey said. "He gave Joker a nuke, we have evidence of that, because Joker cannot steal it from him. He also let the other man out and then saved the League from him as a way to improve his image after the brainwashing incident from a few months ago. His computer records were also checked and he was going to fire missiles at different places that day."

"No he was not! A man broke into his office and did that!" Tom Hagen defended him.

"So crazy men keep breaking into the office of Mr. Luthor, who is one of the smartest people on the planet", Lindsey said. "Either he is not as smart as he makes himself out to be, or he is not as kind as he makes himself out to be."

"The Court shall come to a decision after a break in Court Proceedings."

* * *

Few minutes later

"I think this is it", Ollie said to Kal, Chloe and Lois. "Lex is going to go behind bars, and never come back."

"About time he faced the consequences for his actions", Kal said. "No one will save him now."

"Karma is here", Lois smirked.

"Let us see what the Court decides", Chloe pointed out.

* * *

Later

Everyone sat in their places as the Judge read out her verdict.

"On account of illegally holding people as prisoners, the Jury has found the defendant…guilty!"

All from the prosecution side started applauding as Lindsey smirked when the Judge slammed her gavel. "Order in the court!"

"On account of causing loss of life and property due to letting his prisoners go, the Jury has found the defendant…guilty!"

There was some more clapping but the gavel banging silenced them.

"On account of misleading the court with false statements and pretexts, the Jury has found the defendant…guilty!"

All were going to cheer again but stopped on realizing that the next one was the big one.

"On account of endangering lives by trying to blow a nuclear weapon in a city, and trying to rain down missiles from his satellite, the Jury has found the defendant…guilty!"

All from the prosecution side cheered and applauded happily as Clark and Lois and Ollie and Chloe hugged, and then Clark and Chloe and Ollie and Lois hugged while Clark and Ollie tapped each other's shoulder as Lois and Chloe hugged each other too.

Lex looked down, feeling anger and hatred burning within him as two agents arrived and cuffed him, leading him away.

How could this be? How could he have lost? How could no one understand his intentions? He was the good guy! He wasn't the one they were supposed to take down!

* * *

A week later, Stryker's Island Penitentiary

Lex Luthor was surprised on hearing he had a visitor but when he looked to the front at his visitor, his surprise faded and was replaced by realization.

Lex sat down, holding out the phone as Clark Kent held it from the other side.

"Came to gloat in my face, Clark?" Lex asked with a glare.

"Why Lex?" Kal asked him. "Why did you do all of this? To prove yourself better than me? To show yourself as a hero?"

"You couldn't embrace your destiny for so long, so it had to be me!" Lex snarled. "Humanity is its own greatest hero, not an alien from another planet."

"I said it before and I will say it again, my destiny wasn't yours to take", Kal said. "So I guess everything you did was because you thought I wasn't being a hero fast enough, isn't that right?"

"You hid your secret from me, you lied to me, manipulated me", Lex snarled. "We could have accomplished greatness together, Clark. If only you had put your trust in me to good use."

"Could we really?" Kal asked rhetorically. "You know about the Red Kryptonite, don't you?"

"Yes, the one that makes you act all bad boy, right?" Lex chuckled and Kal actually joined him in that, as they remembered the good old days when they used to consider each other brothers. "There was that time you patted my shoulder while on Red K and I was sent staggering away by a few feet. And the time you crashed mine and Lana's engagement party with Lois."

"I remember", Kal said, getting serious again. "Anyway, Red Kryptonite didn't change who I was, it only lowered my inhibitions."

Looking Lex dead in the eye, Kal said. "And with my inhibitions lowered, I easily revealed my secret to Chloe and Lois, and even showed off for them. But I never could tell you or Lana."

"So what are you trying to say?" Lex asked.

"That deep down, I never trusted either of you", Kal told him. "I always saw you two for who you really were, but I couldn't accept it, and thought you were good people, who actually cared about others. Lana at least became a better person once she and I parted ways, because we were bad for each other. But you, Lex, you dug your hole deeper and deeper till all left around you was darkness and loneliness."

"So you never trusted me. Guess it proves me right that you were using me all along", Lex said angrily. "And Lana too. That's why you broke us up, didn't you? You couldn't afford the two people you didn't trust coming together like that."

"Still deflecting blame, Lex", Kal sighed sadly. "Just because I didn't trust you deep down didn't mean I didn't care about you. I tried to help you, I tried to save you. If I had saved you, I would have trusted you enough to tell you who I really was. But you made your own choices Lex. Sure I was a factor in some of them, but you didn't want to be saved. You are responsible for your current predicament. Not me, not Lionel, not Oliver, not Lana, not Tess, but you."

"Is that all you came to say?" Lex asked.

"No", Kal said. "I came here because I had a fool's hope that I would see a glimpse of the man I considered my brother. But that man died years ago. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Goodbye Lex."

"Goodbye Clark", Lex said emotionlessly as they kept the phones back and getting up, turned around, walking away and not looking back once.

* * *

Later

Lex walked back into his prison cell and looked at the guard closing his cell.

"Hello Lex."

Lex turned around, gulping, as he saw Doom standing in his cell, his arms folded.

"Hey, help me!" Lex said desperately. "I helped you in your schemes, right? Now please, let me out of here! I know you can do it!"

"I told you that your history of failure is extensive, and you should change it, or I would do it for you", Doom said as Lex gulped again, realizing what that meant.

"Hey! I let Kal come to you, my part was played just fine! You lost the Phoenix Force? It's your fault!" Lex said. "So please, let me out."

"I only tolerate perfection", Doom said. "And you are clearly not a perfect ally, considering you gave up your nuke to Joker."

Lex was about to protest when he realized something, and his eyes widened in shock and realization as he glared at Doom. "You replaced my fake nuke with a real one, didn't you?"

Doom gave no response but Lex knew it was the truth.

"You son of a bitch!" Lex snarled as he punched Doom, but Doom was unaffected. It didn't even slightly move him.

"I think now it is time to fulfill my word", Doom said. "You are not perfect, just like Arion."

Lex's heart thumped against his chest as Doom's story of Arion ran through his head, and then Doom took out a gun, pointing it at Lex.

"Hey man! We can talk about this! Just let me out, and I will correct everything, okay?" Lex begged, now feeling fear for the first time in a long time.

"Worthless weapon for a worthless person", Doom said about the gun and Lex before he pulled the trigger.

Lex gasped as he looked down on his chest, feeling it burn as his his shirt was soaked with his blood. Lex gasped, looking at Doom in horror and anger as he started coughing blood. "You…..kill…..me? With a gun?! No, if anyone…..kills me, Superman does! With…his power! I…am…..bet-"

At that moment, Lex dropped to the ground, the life leaving him as his eyes stared without seeing.

Doom threw the gun away, not needing it anymore, and it wasn't like anyone on this Earth would trace it to him. On the off-chance they did, they wouldn't able to do a thing.

Opening a portal, Doom walked into and it closed, leaving the dead Lex behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, we finally end the main plot of this story. Next one will be a post-credits scene.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed the history lesson on Dragons that Shao-Lao gave, and it finally reveals what happened to Kilgharrah and Aithusa as well.
> 
> So Doom's evidence made sure Lex would be tried for his crimes and be found guilty, and lose all of his reputation.
> 
> And it was Earth-167 Lindsey McDonald that prosecuted him. Back in Chapter 1, I edited it so that the Wolfram and Hart employee who came to visit Doom was Earth-10005 Lindsey McDonald. I'm thinking of making a gag that every Earth with a Wolfram and Hart has a Lindsey McDonald.
> 
> Here, let's just say Earth-167 Lindsey transferred himself to the DA's office from Wolfram and Hart to spread their influence there, and took down Lex since his plans could be a threat to Wolfram and Hart's plans.
> 
> Hope all liked the conversation between Kal and Lex. I think this conversation provides a good level of closure between them both.
> 
> Also, this is something Stand with Ward and Queen pointed out to me- Whenever Kal in Smallville was on Red K, it lowered his inhibitions. It never changed who he was. And on Red K, he revealed his secret to Chloe and Lois rather easily (most of the time) and even showed off for them both. But he never could tell Lex or Lana, so I think deep down, Kal always saw both of them for who they truly were, and couldn't trust them fully.
> 
> And Lex is dead now, killed by Doom, because Doom is a man of his word, and for him, Lex failed, so he isn't a perfect ally, and deserves to be killed.
> 
> So now with this, we end the story at last, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> I would once more like to thank my very good friend Brainstorm Sorcerer for his help with this story, as I couldn't have done it without his help. So thanks a lot to you once more, buddy.
> 
> So thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this story or supported me in any other way while I wrote it.
> 
> We shall meet again in the post-credits chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	10. Every girl, a Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker has a strange dream. Thor tells the others about Galactus. Logan finds out the Phoenix Force left him something. Something happens on Earth-92 that spreads all over the Multiverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments. 
> 
> And with this, we reach the final chapter, that is the post-credits scene, and I hope all enjoy it.

Earth-167, Stryker's Island, two minutes later

Lex lay on the ground, dead, his eyes staring without seeing. But if he was alive right now, he would see a giant, bald, dark-skinned being with dark blue armor, yellow pauldrons and a reddish cape looking down on him.

Mar Novu looked down at Lex Luthor's body. This man had squandered his mind and resources completely in a pointless vendetta. However, he could still use his mind for something bigger.

His destiny was great, even if he wasn't on the right side, and Mar Novu would make sure it was fulfilled.

* * *

Parker was in the Void, where he had been with Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Barry-Red and Strange before they had time travelled. Nothing but pitch black surrounded him.

His black suit formed from the remains of the Venom Symbiote then began to shiver uncontrollably.

Parker felt a strong urge to turn his head over his shoulder, and also a lot of dread. But at the end of the day, his curiosity won.

He turned his head over his shoulder, and saw two red eyes staring at him from the darkness.

* * *

Earth-199999, New York City, Avengers Tower

Parker shot out of bed, gasping, though even he didn't notice that his eye color was different for two seconds before returning back to their normal color. He turned to see Wanda sleeping next to him soundly, wearing the "I survived my trip to NY" shirt that Tony had given Parker when he had taken his suit away, while he himself was wearing a tank top and pajama pants.

Rubbing his face, Parker calmed himself down, feeling his heart rate go back to normal. He then settled down under the covers, wrapping his arm around Wanda's waist as he brought her back against his chest, laying a kiss on her head before falling back asleep.

Unknown to either of them, their entwined hands acted up. Parker's veins turned black and red wisps of energy encircled the entwined pair before both disappeared.

* * *

Thor stood outside with Steve, Tony and Logan.

"So while we were gone, you were fighting the Heralds of this Galactus shithead?" Logan asked and Thor nodded.

"Yes", Thor said.

"What is he exactly?" Steve asked.

"A being of power who consumes planets to sustain himself", Thor explained. "But he always sends his Heralds first to announce him. Of course this time they didn't make it."

"Nice job, Point Break", Tony quipped as he tapped his shoulder while Thor nodded with a smirk.

"We have to be ready for when Galactus comes", Thor told them.

Steve looked at them all with determination in his eyes and said. "We will be."

* * *

A week later, Alkali Lake

Logan drove to the area on his bike. After finding out the truth about Jean's demise, he just need to visit this place again.

He got off the bike and walked further, looking at the ruins of the place.

* * *

Years ago

_Logan and Jean kissed each other happily, giving in to their attraction for a moment._

* * *

_Doom used his powers to accelerate the flood._

* * *

_Jean used her powers to stop the flood and send the X-Jet away, the flood covering her._

* * *

Logan looked to the sky and let out a loud roar of rage and madness as his claws popped out, and he didn't notice that his claws were burning with the Cosmic fire.

He then calmed himself down, taking deep breaths, and that was when he noticed his claws glowing a burning hot.

"What the fuck?!" He muttered to himself as he looked at them.

* * *

Earth-92, Sunnydale

Buffy Summers, the woman chosen to be the Slayer, was addressing her allies in a room- Spike, Willow, Faith, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Anya, Andrew, Wood, and all of the Potentials, including Amanda, Violet, Rona and Kennedy.

"I hate this. I hate being here", Buffy said as she paced around. "I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish, a whole lot of the time, that I hadn't been."

She then looked at them all and added. "I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either."

Kennedy and Rona looked away in shame.

"But this isn't about wishes", Buffy said. "This is about choices."

All looked at her as she said. "I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes, not when its army is ready, now. Tomorrow morning I'm opening the seal."

She then made her declaration.

"I'm going down into the Hellmouth, and I'm finishing this once and for all."

She then addressed the others. "Right now you're asking yourself, "what makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one?" It's true none of you have the power that Faith and I do." She gestured to herself and Faith as she said that."

And then she came to the main part of what she was saying.

"So here's the part where you make a choice."

She started pacing around. "What if you could have that power...now? In every generation, one Slayer is born... because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule."

She paused before continuing. "They were powerful men. This woman", she pointed to Willow, "is more powerful than all of them combined." Willow whimpered and gave a nervous smile.

Buffy walked past Willow. "So I say we change the rule. I say my power..." She gestured to herself. "Should be our power." She gestured to all of the Potentials.

They looked at her with hope in their eyes as Buffy said. "Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer...will be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power... will have the power... can stand up, will stand up. Slayers…..everyone one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

* * *

Next day, Sunnydale High, Hellmouth

Buffy, Spike, Faith and the other girls had climbed down the seal into the Hellmouth.

Spike looked at the amulet he worn around his neck. "Not to be a buzzkill, love, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power."

Buffy psyched herself up as she looked around slack-jawed. "I'm not worried."

"I'm getting zero juice here, and I look like Elizabeth Taylor", Spike commented.

"Cheer up, Liz", Faith said with dark humor. "Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear."

Buffy, Faith, Spike and the others walked forward to the edge of a cliff where they could look out and saw thousands upon thousands of Turok-Han below them on the floor of the Hellmouth.

Buffy said. "I'm not worried."

The Turok-Han were growling and making noise as they mobbed below them. Spike backed up.

"I'm not worried", Buffy said again.

"Really?" Rona asked. "'Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech."

"Buffy—" Amanda said, frightened.

"I'm not worried...as long as Willow can work her spell before they—" the Turok-Han looked up at Buffy and gang, "see us."

The snarling Turok-Han army rushed toward the cliff where Buffy and gang were positioned.

As the Turok-Han army advanced toward Buffy and gang, Buffy held her ground and said under her breath. "Willow..."

* * *

Same time, Principal's Office

Willow was performing a spell while holding onto the scythe laid out in front of her. Suddenly, she was overcome with power. She looked up, as the scythe and Willow started to glow with a bright white light. Willow was breathless at this point.

"Oh...my...Goddess..."

And then Kennedy sat up, smiling and confident.

* * *

Hellmouth

Violet, Rona, Amanda closed their eyes and breathed in with a start.

* * *

A young girl stood at the plate staring at the pitcher, waiting to bat. She looked a little nervous.

* * *

A young woman was lying across the floor, having fallen out of her chair.

* * *

In a Japanese-style dining room, a young woman stood up at a family dinner.

* * *

A young woman grabbed the wrist of a man who was trying to slap her face, preventing him.

* * *

The girl at the plate changed from nervous to confident, smiling as she waited for the pitch.

* * *

Sunnydale High, Principal's Office

The scythe glowed white in Willow's hands.

* * *

Same time, Earth-38

Lena Luthor was relaxing on a beach. It had been months since she had gone on her vacation, and was still managing the affairs of her company via the Internet and company database, but she still needed to relax.

She picked up coconut juice in a glass, a straw fitted to it, when suddenly, she felt some power go through her as she closed her eyes and breathed in with a start, and then the glass shattered in her hands, the shards falling down as she looked shocked. She had held it just like she held things all the time, how come she was strong enough to suddenly break a glass by holding it that way?

* * *

Same time, Earth-1, S.T.A.R. Labs

Caitlin Snow had just finished taking a shower and walked out of it, running her hands through her hair before she grabbed a towel from its hanger, only for a power to pass through her as she closed her eyes and took a breath, and then the hanger broke and fell to the floor to her shock. How did that happen? She grabbed the towel the same way she used to every day, now suddenly that amount of strength was breaking the hanger?

* * *

Same time, Star City

Oliver and Sara were battling an escaped Derek Sampson, who had the Stardust again to increase his strength. Oliver ducked to avoid a blow and punched him twice before flip kicking him, but as he tried it again, Sampson grabbed his foot and tossed him away.

Sara was about to attack she felt a power go through her and she closed her eyes, breathing in, and as she opened her eyes, Sampson was upon her.

"Sara!" Oliver yelled as Sampson threw a punch but to the shock of all three people in the room, Sara blocked the punch with her own strength! How was that possible? She wasn't even a superhuman.

She then head-butted Sampson, sending him staggering back and with a flip, kicked him so hard he was sent flying back.

Oliver then fired two arrows into his legs, sticking him to the ground and cutting off his tendons as Sara looked at herself in shock, wondering how she had gotten that strong.

* * *

Same time, Earth-167, Metropolis, Daily Planet

Lois Lane was writing the basics of an article she planned to write about the escape of Lex Luthor on a paper when she felt a power go through her and closed her eyes, breathing in. Then suddenly she shattered the pen she was holding, and its tip hit the shoulder of Cat Grant, making her yelp, as Lois almost chuckled, but didn't. How the hell had she gotten so strong to shatter a pen with her normal grip?

* * *

Same time, Watchtower

Chloe Sullivan was typing something on her computer when she closed her eyes, feeling a power go through her, and took a deep breath, when suddenly she shattered the keys of her computer, to her shock. She typed with her normal speed, how did it break the keys?

* * *

Same time, Earth-199999, Avengers Tower

Natasha Romanoff was punching the boxing bag with gloves on her hands when she felt a power going through her and closed her eyes, breathing in, and when she punched the bag again, it flew off by a few feet and landed on the ground, shocking Natasha. How did she get Super Soldier level strength all of a sudden?

* * *

Same time

Parker and Wanda were having a training session where he dodged things she threw at him and she used her powers to deflect things he threw at her. Suddenly, Wanda closed her eyes, feeling a power pass through her as she took a deep breath, and when she opened them, a big block of wood hurled by Parker was almost on her face.

"Wanda!" Parker yelled in horror as he was about to fire a web line to save her when she held out her hands and stopped the block of wood….with her strength?!

Parker and Wanda both looked shocked as she put it down, wondering how she had gotten this strength suddenly.

* * *

Same time, unknown location

Karen Jenson was making some more of the serum for Blade, which was routine, when she closed her eyes, feeling a power go through her, and took a deep breath, before opening them, and suddenly, she shattered the test tube in her hand, dropping the serum on the ground. She was shocked. She held the test tube like she always did, how did her strength shatter it all of a sudden?

* * *

And just like that, these eight ladies got many questions in their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it.
> 
> So yeah, Mar Novu is here for Lex, because its Lex!
> 
> Anyone has an idea what Parker dreamed about?
> 
> Looks like the Phoenix Force left a gift for Logan.
> 
> And finally, Buffyverse enters this series properly, and right at the Buffy series finale. So now Willow's spell which turned Potentials into Slayers worked on a Multiversal level, and Potentials all over the Multiverse became Slayers. We got some from MCU, Smallville and Arrowverse.
> 
> MCU- Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff and Karen Jenson
> 
> Smallville- Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan
> 
> Arrowverse- Sara Lance, Caitlin Snow and Lena Luthor
> 
> So now they are Slayers, and they will know more about it soon enough, which would be next story, which crosses the fandoms over with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, and I can't wait to write it at all.
> 
> Also, FUCK KENNEDY! Even random civilians in the background are better characters than her! Sorry, just needed to say that.
> 
> So once more, thank you to all who favorited, followed or reviewed this fic and supported me in any way while I wrote this.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Brainstorm Sorcerer for helping me make the ideas for this story a reality, thanks a lot bro.
> 
> All of your support always keeps me going.
> 
> And now, we shall meet in the next story of this series.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!
> 
> Also, before I go-


	11. Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trailer for the next story.

_Trinity by James Dooley plays_

Buffy(VO): From now on-

Lena accidentally shatters the glass in her hands.

* * *

Buffy(VO): Every girl in the world who might be a Slayer-

Caitlin accidentally breaks the towel hanger.

* * *

Buffy(VO): Will be a Slayer.

Sara blocks Sampson's attacks and kicks him away.

* * *

Buffy(VO): Every girl who could have the power-

Lois accidentally breaks her pen.

* * *

Buffy(VO): Will have the power-

Chloe accidentally breaks her keyboard.

* * *

Buffy(VO) Can stand up-

Natasha manages to send her punching bag flying off.

* * *

Buffy(VO): Will stand up.

Wanda physically stops a block from hitting her.

* * *

Buffy(VO): Slayers…..everyone one of us.

Karen Jenson accidentally shatters the test tube in her hand.

* * *

Buffy looks at the room full of her allies. "Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

* * *

Blade stands on a street, the camera panning closer to him. "Fuck yeah."

* * *

Lena lies on a couch, Merlin putting a hand over her head as Arthur/Brian and Guinevere watch from a distance, uncomfortable for obvious reasons.

"Do you trust me?" Merlin asks.

"I do", she says confidently with a nod.

* * *

"So, who's representing the accuser?" Karen Page asks.

"Wolfram and Hart", Matt says from where he is sitting, almost spitting the name out.

* * *

A bat flies around in the darkness.

* * *

Logan unsheathes his flaming claws.

* * *

Kal and Lois hold hands as he tells her. "I am with you in this."

* * *

Giles tells the Avengers and Scooby Gang. "I think we may have a slight…..apocalypse."

* * *

Blade and Buffy clash swords with a different kind of Vampire.

* * *

Sara flips and pushes Oliver away as a Demon spits out acid at them.

* * *

Willow conjures some knives as Wanda uses her powers to speed them at opponents.

* * *

Thor slices a bunch of Demons with Stormbreaker as Aragorn brings down a lightning bolt with Mjolnir.

* * *

Cyvus Vail falls down on being hit by a magical fireball from Wesley.

* * *

Karen Jenson elbows a Vampire in a spin motion before striking his face in another spin motion.

* * *

Angel and Spike duel enemies back to back with swords, their movements in perfect precision with each other.

* * *

Gunn turns around and throws his ax at Helen Brucker, hitting her head.

* * *

Strange looks up with a dropped jaw at something.

* * *

**A SLAYER**

Buffy twirls a stake in her hand.

* * *

**A DAYWALKER**

Blade twirls his sword with a grin in the night.

* * *

**AN ANCIENT CREATURE OF DARKNESS**

A special kind of Vampire grins as blood drips down his teeth.

* * *

**TWO VAMPIRES WITH SOULS**

Angel walks into a dark alley, disappearing in the night.

* * *

Spike hugs a big cross in a Church, breaking down, as Buffy watches him in tears.

* * *

**TEAMS OF HEROES**

Shots of The Fellowship of the Ring, The Avengers, Earth-167 Justice League, The Scooby Gang, Team Angel, The Defenders, The Runaways, Cloak and Dagger, Team Blade, Team Arrow and Team Flash.

* * *

**A LAW FIRM**

Shot of Wolfram and Hart, before panning inside to show the workers going about their usual routine.

* * *

Angel addresses Spike, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne. "We can't bring down the Senior Partners but for one bright, shining moment, we can show them that they don't hold us."

* * *

Buffy asks Angel. "How could you do all this?"

* * *

Flashback of Angel and Cordelia kissing.

* * *

Angel breaks down in present day. "I am lost without her."

* * *

Steve flips and throws his shield, which deflects around the room, hitting many more opponents.

* * *

Bucky and Natasha fight opponents in perfect coordination.

* * *

Legolas fires an arrow.

* * *

Barry-Red speeds around, hitting opponents.

* * *

Kal rams into a giant thing, sending it flying back by many feet.

* * *

Parker swings around in his black suit.

* * *

Buffy runs to the crying Dawn as they hug, not wanting to let go.

* * *

Thor lets out a loud roar as an aura of Odinforce surrounds him and things and people are sent flying off while the area shakes.

* * *

Angel, Spike, Gunn and Illyria face an army of thousands alone in an alley as Angel walks forward and twirls his sword. "Let's go to work."

The screen blacks out as we hear swords clash.

The title card appears-

**HEROES, VAMPIRES AND SLAYERS.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was a trailer for the next story, hope everyone is excited for it now. Plus, the soundtrack I mentioned goes rather well with the mental imagery I have created.
> 
> Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
